


Baby We're Like A Time Bomb  **on temporary hiatus**

by inkybluepen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Feminization, Louis in Panties, M/M, Mobboss!harry, Smut, Sugardaddy, Violence, bottom!Louis, noncon, twinky!louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:36:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkybluepen/pseuds/inkybluepen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis like nice things. Harry is a nice thing.</p><p>One odd day Harry is graced with Louis grinding on him at a club, things happen, Louis gets stolen, Niall wants him back, and Nick is a bad man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for mentions of past abuse and in further chapters there will be a noncon scene.  
> Any mistakes are my own.
> 
> *READ- If you're going to criticize please make it constructive, simply saying my writing is bad makes me want to delete this and let it sit in my notes. I am aware I'm not a perfect writer nor do i claim to be so please be aware of what you're commenting.
> 
>  

Louis liked being the center of attention and someone's play thing. He craved the warm touch of another flame and liked to be cherished. He knew he had high standards but after being with Liam he knew he could get guys to do anything he wanted with an extra swing in his steps.

The first time he found himself a "sugar daddy" it was as a lifeline more than anything. He avoided sleeping with the man and just used other things like his hand and mouth which caused the poor bloke to somehow mistake it as him saving himself for their marriage. Regardless, he got a nice ring out of it.

See the men he liked never skimped on anything especially jewelry, they liked to shower Louis in the finest things they could find in exchange for more time with him. It wasn't a secret that he was a bit of a gold digger but with an arse like his who wouldn't use it? He did need to pay for his classes at Uni and other luxuries for the time in between men.

Granted the last man he was with left him a substantial amount of money just to shut him up about his odd kinks involving some bdsm even Rihanna could not sing about.

-

When he first met Harry he was just having a good time with Zayn and his boyfriend Niall. They were the embodiment of everything Louis has given up searching for himself, they were the perfect couple. 

"I'm going to dance want to come with?" Louis shouted over the bass of the dub step song with Ellie Goulding’s voice layered over it. Typical cliche club music really.  
Zayn shook his head glancing at the dance floor but Niall chugged the rest of his pint and took Louis hand smiling before leading them out.

"Let's get Zaynie out here!" Niall trailed back to where they were standing and Zayn was in fact watching them. Catching on to the glint in his eye Louis grinned.

"Tell me if it gets to be too much I don’t want to have Zayn mad at me again!" Niall threw a final glance over at Zayn and nodded, Louis was a handful drunk or sober.  
He started slowly grinding their hips together and bringing Niall’s forehead level with his.

"He's going to be so ticked." Niall giggled and placed his hands just above his arse.  
Louis started to increase the grinding with the song and when Zayn remained sitting down he took it up a few notches and turned around grinding his arse back on Nialls crotch swiveling his hips rocking with the beat.

"Sweet Jesus Lou how has no one tried marrying you yet?" He turned his head and saw Niall was genuinely asking. He couldn't help but laugh, no one is worth giving up his extravagant life for. 

Louis loved dancing with Niall but he really just wanted to get down and dirty today. He bent over and jersey turn piked him before body rolling back to up to him.  
In a flash there was another body now pressed flush to his front squishing him back even further into Niall who was a bit turned on judging by what was poking his leg.

"This is extremely hot and all but I thought you didn't do threesomes?" Zayn grunted and shoved Louis out from between them and continued slobbering over Niall whispering various activities Louis did not need to hear about.

He fixed his clothes and did a once over in someone's glasses before winking and being pulled into a group of girls dancing. Not his thing but they generally tended to be raunchier dancers then most men and it’s just what he was looking for.

He slid behind a girl and lost track over how many sweaty bodies he danced with. The longer he stayed the worse the music turned until Miley's new song came on and he found a male body behind him. He didn't bother turning until he actually twerked on the lucky guy and was more than pleasantly surprised to find he was actually attractive from what he could see under the dim lighting.

The man brought Louis hands over his shoulders to tangle in his hair while his hands roamed every inch of Louis body they could reach.

"I have a piercing on my penis if you’re looking for any sharp objects" Louis winked.

The man quirked an eye brow and trailed his hands an inch beneath Louis trousers before he squeaked in protest.

"I was kidding! There's nothing on my body not even a tattoo!"

Louis lifted his shirt a prove a point.

"Perfect. You're body should stay that way."  
To say Louis was shocked that sultry sweet voice came out of the body in front of him would be an understatement. He expected a younger voice.

"How old are you love?"

"Love? Sounds cute coming from you, how old are you babe?" The man squeezed his arse and bit into his neck starting to suck a bruise into the clean flesh.

Louis grunted at the distraction, "I asked first, and gave you the pleasure of experiencing probably the best dancing you'll ever have at a club AND may I remind you whose fabulous arse you have in a vice grip."

"A bit cocky you are." The man moved the hand not on his arse to Louis face, resting on his cheek.

"And a bit avoiding the question you are." Louis moved to step back but the man brought him impossibly closer.

"Twenty nine babe."

"What!? You look maybe eighteen if I'm being nice! That's preposterous are you just fucking with me?"

"I'd love to be but sadly I'm not, yet anyway. Your age?" He didn't wait for an answer before he was subtly guiding him off the dance floor.

"Nineteen but my birthday is next week." Louis tripped a bit.

"Lovely babe, want to get out of here?"

"Not really I'm not drunk enough yet."

"I'll make you drinks at the hotel."

"Promise?"

"You're quite ridiculous but yes I promise."

"Okay."

He lead Louis to the entrance until he stopped in his tracks rooted by the door.

"I don't even know your name what if you plan on chopping me into little pieces and leaving me in the tub for the maids to find? I’ve seen a lot of movies and CSI marathons to know it is plausible and I at least want to know who I’m going to haunt."  
He looked at Louis and sighed before handing him his ID.

"You can take a picture of it and send it to one of your friends in case you go missing, now come on."  
Louis glanced at it and smiled.

"Okay Harry Styles I will."  
A part of him was a bit intimidated by Harry so he took a picture of the whole thing before sending it to Zayn with a short message saying exactly what he told Harry.

"Good?" Harry looked down at Louis and he pecked his lips.

"Perfect." It was Harry's turn to shoot him a smile and rather then peck, to full on snogging him out of the club into a damn limo. He was impressed and it showed on his face when Harry chuckled.

"I like to travel in style."

"Suits you Styles."

Harry's eyes bulged out while Louis laughed.  
"You did not just say that." Harry scrubbed his face and Louis plopped himself in Harry's lap bouncing a bit with the road.

"It's okay my arse makes up for any stupid shit that might come out of my mouth. Niall agrees with me, he said its the type sir mix a lot rapped about."  
He furrowed his eyebrows.

"I think I'm drunker then I thought I was." Louis was a bit confused at himself and Harry laughed and popped a bottle of champagne. He chugged from the bottle and trailed his cold lips along Louis jugular not offering him a sip yet.

"Do you know this vein right here," he licked a long stripe and Louis dug his fingers into his trousers straight to his thigh, "is directly connected to the heart."  
Harry kissed the same stripe and started to trail down leaving marks while Louis started to rut against his mid section.

"Easy there, we have all night."They got to the most posh hotel and went right up to the pent house suite.  
Harry was true to his promise and made Louis fruity drinks just for laughs but to his surprise they were his favorite.

"Why don't you put on a show for me babe." Harry whispered before not so gently pushing Louis in front of him on the bed.

"What do I get out of it?" Louis huffed composing himself.  
Harry looked taken back and Louis doesn't know what possessed him to open his mouth again when he had such a good lay starring at him even if he was a bit too into himself..

"I've had all this before Harry I'm not going to drop trousers for every fancy place I'm invited back to babycakes. I've had men throw diamonds at me just to get me to see them. I'm not easily impressed."

Harry sat with his head on his hands contemplative. Louis took the chance to study him and notice there wasn't one thing on his body that didn't scream high class or designer down to his shoes. Sure it was a more casual outfit but it screamed money, he hadn't noticed before at the club and he was a little put off. He didn't care about the money today he just wanted a fun time with a fit bloke and Harry had to prove himself as more than a wallet. After it was quiet for five minutes Louis sighed sobering up slightly and buttoned his trousers back up as well.

"It was nice meeting you Harry."

He looked up at Louis for the first time confused.

"What? Where are you going?" Harry stood up and tried to pull Louis back towards him.  
He smiled at the effort but his mind was made up.

"You're very fit but I wanted someone real tonight, maybe another time." 

He stood on his tip toes and kissed Harry one last time before practically running out of there so Harry wouldn't change his mind.  
If he wasn't going for money the guys had to have some sort of personality to him that draws in a room, or really just interest Louis.  
He made his way back down to the lobby and into a taxi not noticing the man in black following him in an SUV.  
His flat was a bit of ways from there and he fell asleep on the ride so he also didn't catch the taxi pulling over and Harry hopping out of the passenger seat of the SUV and taking Louis phone from where he dropped it on the floor or him getting his adress.

He only woke up once the driver pulled up in front of the complex and said the ride was paid for which was a bit odd but he wasn't complaining.  
Louis got out of the cab and walked across the street onto the curb before looking for his keys. With his luck he probably dropped them in the cab.  
He fumbled up the few stairs and tried looking for his phone which also disappeared.

"Fucking hell man I turn down one bloke and my luck turns to shit."  
He ran his fingers through his hair and remembers he gave his keys to Zayn in case he got stupidly drunk and lost them.  
He groaned and hit his head on the door and just leaned on it hoping somehow it would magically open and he'd stumble inside.

"Louis! I thought you were dead I've been trying to call you." He opened his eyes and found out the door had turned to Zayn. He really needed to sleep.  
Louis walked in behind Zayn and Niall enveloped him in a hug twice his usual force that strong enough.

"Guys I'm confused, why did you think I was dead?"  
Zayn and Niall looked at him oddly then sat on the love seat while Louis plopped down onto the floor.

"The guy you sent us a picture of,Harry Styles, something didn't sit right with me so Niall just told me to google it and it turns out he's the leader of a mob."

There was three seconds when the flat was utterly quiet and in those three seconds Louis tried connecting Harry with the mob boss image. On the fourth second he was nearly in tears laughing so hard he felt he was going to puke.

"Stop pulling my leg Zayn that boy couldn't even manage to get me to stay and that is saying something. He was as bland as they get definitely not a frightening mob boss but thank you for giving me the best laugh of the century. I can't believe you're going to marry this joker Niall."  
They both paled and side glanced at each other.

"What? You finally popped the question didn't you?" Niall scratched the back of his head looking sheepish.

"We proposed to each other the same night last week. It was our anniversary and it just felt right to the both of us." Zayn reached out for Niall and kissed his nose while Louis gagged in the background until he actually made himself throw up all the fancy drinks Harry had made him.

"Serves you right." Niall kept laughing at him throwing up in the toilet and Louis kept his middle finger up the whole time.

"Framing this moment." Zayn snapped a picture.

"I swear Zayn if that sees day light I will deflower your precious Niall myself."

"What makes you think he hasn't deflowered me virginity a long time ago?"

Louis dry heaved and Niall went on laughing again.  
"I'll make you tea then we'll talk it's still pretty early." Zayn walked off to the kitchen and Louis cleaned himself up purposely splashing Niall as much as he could.  
-  
"So you think he's a mob boss."

"That or just really dangerous, there's speculation on him but nothing sticks. Every case with any relation to him others have taken the fall or the case has been dismissed. I recognized his name because its floated around in the office once and the person on the case was dismissed from the firm. He isn't the type to get tangled with Louis."

"Zayn I love you but I really don't think he's capable of killing someone."

"Maybe not himself but he has people to do it for him, just be careful and don't get yourself caught up in his shit. If you were to disappear there would be nothing I could do without risking mine and Nialls life and I can't do that. Not again Louis."

"I know Zayn and I'd never ask you to do that again I'm sorry it happened once but trust me on this, I will never see him again. I walked out on him today didn't I? I'll pull someone else if I have to okay? Nothing to worry about."

Zayn nodded and the tension in his shoulders visibly deflated.

"Uhm I know it's not my place but I don't think you should stop him Zayn. He's a grown man and if he wants to do something he'll do it. I think he can protect himself."  
Louis smiled at Niall, "thanks bud."

Zayn rolled his eyes, "I'm crashing here, Niall?"  
"Yeah, same."

"Fine by me you guys practically live here. Oh and Zayn you're a part time lawyer maybe 3 months out of the year. Authority doesn't suit you stick to that freelance art writing shit you do and let Niall model briefs more often I have his add in the bathroom to wan-"

Zayns eyes bulged out and he beat Louis with the couch cushion until he farted and chased everyone out of the room.  
"You sicko!"  
"Farts are never not funny!" He heard Niall laugh in agreement before he passed out.  
-  
Everything Zayn had said was weighing in Louis mind and he really felt guilty for putting them in that position the previous time but he didn't mean to.  
Nick had seemed like a nice enough guy, he didn't expect him to turn violent and manipulative. It's a wonder how he got out of that one he'd said he was as good as dead if he left him and he believed him.

He believed he would kill, he'd done it before and came to Louis with blood splatter on still fresh on his shirt. Zayn went to wits end to protect him and made a horrible deal with the law firm. Some odd months out of the year he'd be their main lawyer and work big cases even if it played out into several months longer then contracted. He was the best it just wasn't his passion like the arts were.

He wasn't there when he jumped Zayn but he was when Nick hit Niall for lying about where Louis was. It was horrible; he still feels a twist in his gut thinking about how someone could hurt the one person who was good to the core. Too good to a friend he's made because of Zayn.  
He hates himself still on the odd nights he's alone and thinks over if leaving was the smartest thing. He'd be hurting but Zayn and Niall would have never had to go through sleeping with one eye open and watching after a distraught seventeen year old Louis.  
He used his landline to call Zayn even though they'd just left earlier in the day.

"What's wrong Lou?" Zayn sounded exasperated and Louis sighed.

"Just that Zayn, you shouldn't have to answer the phone saying what's wrong. I think yesterday was a big epiphany moment or something. I uh, I think I'm going to get a proper job for a bit. I know I don't need it but it'll keep me from going to events and what not. Maybe settle down like you and Ni."

He could hear Zayn roll his eyes at that. "No need to take the piss out of me mate I was just looking out for you."  
He scoffed and Louis picked at his nails.  
"I was being serious about the first part. It wasn't fair of me to do that to you guys and I want to prove how sorry I still am. Why anyone would punch Ni rattles my brain still."  
Louis yanked on his hair and shut his eyes letting the memories flood back.  
Nick with his stupidly big hair and conniving grin. The way he made people look at him. Then the bad comes flooding back in tides.

"LOUIS-"

"Huh? Er I'm here."

"Don't do that to yourself okay it was shit of me to bring it up again. Nick is fucking off somewhere far away remember? Nowhere near us. Now about that job, I could find something for you call in-"

"No, I want to do this you've been the best okay. I know I don't act it but you know I'm smart. I can look for a measly job to fill my time."

"I know you can Lou I just wanted to get you something I know you'd like."

"Oh?"

"The firm needs an assistant and well I need an assistant too. Three days a week to start you can even get another job where you can flirt your arse off for tips."

"I am not working at a strip club I have some dignity left in me!"  
Zayn cackled over the line.

"I was thinking maybe that coffee shop not too far from where we live."

"So I could get you coffee while you're in the studio got it."

"I'm proud of you Lou."

"Yeah well it's for Ni and not you so." He heard Zayn laugh a bit and they said their goodbyes.  
\---

"Did you get that sir?"

Harry was sitting behind his desk, with Louis file from everything his sources could muster up and everything on his phone. He was baffled as to why he would turn Harry down if he had money but the call he just listened in on answered a lot.  
He waved off the person and sat back in his chair. He tapped his wires and reached about every line Louis had. His people were suppose to bug his place as soon as he left as well.

Harry is use to getting what he wants and he really had wanted Louis in his bed arse up naked.

He didn't know how to beg or even convince someone to stay since people were the ones usually begging him and he wanted to keep this one around without much of a fight. Louis seemed like he'd be an amazing shag to have as his own.

"What do you think Ed?" Harry swiveled to face his right hand man.

"I think it'd be good if he worked with that firm, we have tabs there anyway. The coffee shop though, it'd be funny watching you squirm while Louis pranced around smiling at everyone you ill tempered jealous git. But uh, that Nick they talked about. He's a dealer of ours on that branch over in Italy. Talked about a fine lad last time I talked to him with a description filling your boys."

"Tell Andy to get me his file. I think I'm going to pay a little visit to Louis."

"You're going to have to wine and dine the shit out of this one mate." Ed flicked Harry's papers.

Harry smirked, "If that means he'll only answer to me then, I have been known to charm the pants off of people."

"Please mate you're all rusty I'll be surprised if you can even charm an old lady." Ed jumped up,"If you can charm Louis into a full on relationship within a month I'll go to the stupid protocol meeting in Italy with the douche Nick."

Harry smirked, "done." Easy as snapping a neck.

"Not so fast, if you can't you have to go to that meeting and tell Nick you have Louis."

"You sinister bastard, there's a reason your hairs as red as the pits of hell, you're on."

They shook on it and in their business a deal or bet is always followed through, if they want to live.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First date easing into things sort of chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avoiding my history essay so here's another chunk. The first chapter was a preview it will get more angst and drama filled just bear with me please!
> 
> *READ- If you're going to criticize please make it constructive, simply saying my writing is bad makes me want to delete this and let it sit in my notes. I am aware I'm not a perfect writer nor do i claim to be so please be aware of what you're commenting.

Louis went to the coffee shop and got the job on the spot. He may or may have not bent to pick a nonexistent piece of lent of his shoe before asking if they had any spots open in front of the manager.

"So when can you start? Tomorrow? Or I could train you right now if that's okay with you Louis." The manager was a bit a total pot head hippie but he knew what worked for teas and coffee, he stood pretty tall and was flooded with tattoos, no shoes, and greasy shaggy hair.

"I'd love to start training today Christofer but I think I'd love being on the register and serving drinks versus the icky stuff is that a problem?" Louis batted his eyelashes and pouted a bit.

"Of course not the other people on shift will make all the drinks and clean." Christofer placed his hand on Louis wrist.

"I could learn some drinks if that'd be better, the cleaning products just give me a bad rash, I'm sorry."

"Don't be man we all have out setbacks in life don't you worry I'll take good care of you here."  
Louis flicked his hair and smiled brightly back at Christofer.  
\---

"Back already my my Styles you give up so easily I think you've lost it."

"No, I just need some time to show his manager who really owns Louis."

"That's the Styles I like."

\----  
Louis was bored out of his mind, the little paint speck he has been chipping at fell off and he has nothing to do but wait till the rush comes in. The job was nice and tipped really good but the rush of people only stay for an hour then its back to nothing.  
He would have preferred to play angry birds or candy crush but he lost his phone and doesn't feel like going down to the store to buy a new one.

"Louis, I didn't know you worked here."

His head snapped up and was leveled with a voice he really never planned on seeing again.

"Liam? Oh my god it's been so long you look good."

"You look amazing Louis, but why are you working?"

"Figured I shouldn't rely on others all the time, you know some of them aren't the best."

"I heard. I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay not everyone can be Liam Payne, and you heard from who?"

"Zayn, we work at the same firm. He keeps me up to speed on everything."

"He never told me you two work together."

"He doesn't like bringing work home with him, told me before.” Liam fiddled with the mints and random vegan items on the counter. 

“So, what drink do you want?” Louis smacked his lips together.

“I don’t want any drink; I came to get you actually.”

"Liam." Louis shot him a warning glance.

"C'mon Louis you know you don't deserve to be put to work you deserve to be shown off and pampered. I did that well enough didn't I? You'll have a level in the mansion to make your own if you want. I can treat you the way you need Louis. You know you need what I am offering babe."

"Liam-“

"Here." He took off the watch he was wearing and placed it on Louis wrist even though it was too big.

"Keep it on and I'll get you one that fits proper when you decide so."  
Louis toyed with it before looking at Liam.

"I don't remember you being so conniving." Louis inferred.

Liam smiled and leaned down to be at eye level with Louis gently placed his lips on Louis.  
Liam was content with the slow kiss, and Louis didn’t want it to be over because of that pesky thing called breathing. He missed this, being treated so delicately and like he was worth the world, it was addicting and Liam was horrible for giving him it so easily.  
Liam pulled back and Louis laced his fingers on the collar of Liam's shirt.

"Come with me Lou, you are better than this minimum wage shit, it can't even cover the cost of one shirt from the brand I know you love. And it can't cover anything from the new line at Tiffany's or Prada."

Louis whimpered and rested his head on Liam's chest for a second. He really wanted a new watch and sex, lots and lots of it actually. If he remembers clearly Liam was his biggest too.

"Okay."

He took of his apron and told Christofer it wasn't working out.

"But you just started surely you just need time" Christofer pleaded.

"No this just isn't for him." Liam countered while Chris' eyes bulged out.

"You're leaving for a corporate jerk, he wears a damn suit that's not cool he just likes money."  
Louis giggled at the irony and Liam lead him out.

"If I remember there was one thing I liked a bit more than the fancy stuff." Liam laughed and pinched Louis hip.  
\--

"Uh uh uh" Louis was under Liam and at bliss. He missed the way someone would look at him laid out and believe they were the lucky ones.  
With one more powerful thrust he was cumming on his own chest and Liam kept using him until he climaxed.

"So good, I forgot how bendy you were."

He split Louis legs to the point where the side of both knees touched the mattress.

"Take a picture Lili it'll help during those long, hard cases."  
Liam stilled and stared at Louis in awe. He definitely missed this. 

"Pull out yeah? Too sensitive it's starting to sting." Louis sucked in a breath.  
Liam pulled out slow and apologized profusely kissing Louis everywhere.  
He always was gentle with Louis except when it came to the actual up the bum part of it.  
Louis watched as Liam redressed himself a bit confused.

"I thought you were done for the day?" Louis exasperated while sitting up.

"I just took a really long lunch break, I'll probably be at the firm for a bit-"

A loud vibration stopped Liam and Louis helped him fish around for his cell phone.

"Got it."

Louis handed it to Liam and thought of a fun game while he talked to the stranger on the other line.  
He slid down to his knees and kissed the zipper of Liam's slacks. He felt Liam stiffen and looked up at him from his spot on the floor.  
He still carried on with the conversation and Louis nuzzled his face close and smirked when Liam excused himself from the phone.

"Louis this is a really important call, please I'll buy you that nice Burberry line if you wait."

"With the watch from Tiffany's?"

"Of course Lou, anything ."

"Fine."  
Liam crouched down and traced Louis's bottom lip with the pad of his thumb.

"I need to take the call in my office since I said it was the reception and not a prince on his knees in front of me."  
Louis pouted even further and sucked Liam's thumb into his mouth.

"Louis." Liam warned.  
He huffed and snatched Liam's phone, "fine but just know I'll be in your bed begging for it."

Louis shoved Liam out. He turned and studied the room. Liam's hard liquor wasn't there, there wasn't a tv, his pictures were all gone, the room looked colder.  
He walked around the bed and ran his fingers through the sheets trying to guess the thread count when he came across a pair of panties at the foot of the sheets. Lacey purple from Victoria's Secret. He checked the size and laughed, his ass is way better then the girls but it was a girls and it was in Liam's bed meaning it couldn't have been that long ago probably last night or this morning. It would explain Liam being only up for one round. He was disgusted he let Liam go all the way after he'd just stuck it in a vagina for all he knows could be filthy with diseases. Liam knows Louis has a problem with his people double dipping. If he's going to go and commit to one dick for a while it better be committed to him as well and no other person in the same week much less day.

Louis was worth more than that and he knew it so he kindly took a picture of his ass next to the panties and set it as a reminder. Really it was the last time Liam was going to see it unless he did a hell of a lot of courting. Louis wasn't on the pull anyway so the clothes and watch are considered and apology in his book. If he knocked over a few things on his way out then oops so be it.

His storming out plan seemed like a great idea until he realized he would have to wait for the cab by Liam's gate right by the security cameras that were wired to project in his office.

Louis scoffed and kicked the pebbles by his feet. This wouldn't have happened if he would've said no to Liam and didn't crave attention. It wouldn't have happened if he were still just with Nick hardly functioning; at least he would've still been numb and stopped yearning for nice things and caressing touches.  
The gravel crunched and he looked up to see the cab pulling up slowly and hopped in.  
\---

"Well how could you lose him! I don't give a fuck if you were taking a call from your wife! You had one job you dickhead!" Harry hung up and punched the nearest object.

He had someone follow Louis around just in case he went looking for another bloke with money and their only job was to keep him in sight. The easiest damn job in the whole business yet the guy failed. Livid wouldn't even place what Harry was feeling.  
He went back into his range rover and thumbed on the steering wheel until he could think of a way to see Louis without being obvious. He picked up his phone again and dialed.

"Ed I need you to find Louis." Harry sighed.

Calling Ed was a last resort and he could just hear him smirk through the phone.

"Funny thing mate I was just about to call you because I spotted a little twink that looks exactly like yours getting into a cab."

"Where?"

"Don't bother he left a good while ago looking pretty shagged out, you'll never guess coming from where though." Ed sing songed.

"No but you're going to tell me.”

\----  
Louis plopped on his bed and thought of places he could go pull men.  
Liam was obviously off the agenda now and he really just wanted affection in that sense again. It was a vicious addictive cycle for him.

He knew he was getting desperate because his mind kept going to Nick and making excuses for every horrible thing he did.  
Louis still felt uneasy being alone because of him but it was a fleeting thought.

He turned onto his back and rolled off the bed. Normally he would call Zayn or Niall and vent to them but he couldn't find his landline and his iPhone was still missing. 

He sighed for the umpteenth time and decided to go to sleep. He was officially the firms assistant as of tomorrow and showing up with tired eyes is a big no.

\-----

Harry had slept pretty well after finding where Louis was and taking down a few big names threatening his business. He dedicated his life to it and wasn't going to let some new school punks try to play him.  
He's the head boss of the warriors and whomever he chooses will follow because he said so, not because he was threatened or forced to.

Back to the point and present day he had a certain lawyer to pay a visit to.

Harry waltzed into the building with Raybans and his hair tucked under a fedora and passed the security straight to the receptionist. He plastered on his best smolder.

"Hello love, I have an appointment with an old friend er well I was planning on surprising him. Is there any way you can let me go" he glanced at her name tag, 

"Veronica? I know he'll me shocked to see me we haven't spoken in so long."

She looked down and blushed a bit before handing him a visitors pass, "just don't say I did this."

"Anything for you." He winked and took the elevator to the floor he needed.

A few looks were shot his way but it was normal so he strode into Liam's office and sat on his chair waiting for him.

He still had Louis phone and the pass code so he helped himself to Louis pictures.  
Several were just with two of the same guys and a lot of selfies. He stumbles upon one very raunchy photo he just had to send to himself.  
It was Louis in drag for Halloween according to the other photos but he was wearing booty shorts and had a tiara on his head.

He was the perfect little twink.

"Mr.Sty-"

"Save it, why don't you have a seat Payne."  
Liam looked at Harry bewildered; he was quick to comply with him.

"Is something wrong sir?" Liam fiddled with his collar.

"I don't know Payne tell me what you did yesterday or rather who."  
Liam's eyes bulged out,

"The girl? She was yours? I didn't know I swear she sat in my lap and asked me to sleep with her you have to believe me if I knew I would've have-" Liam was turning red.

"Save your breath that’s not the one I'm talking about."

"I met with Ed after? But we did not I swear."

Harry laughed at that, of course they would never Ed can't even get off if he hears a guy talk, Harry liked to cock block him a lot with that.

"Now Liam if you're not honest with me I have to make an example out if you." Harry slipped on brass knuckles and stood up and sat in front of Liam

"No please, I don't know-" 

Harry dug his fist in Liam's gut. "That's a warning shot, the next goes to your ribs, then balls, then skull. Want to try that answer again?"

Just then Liam's phone went off. Harry quirked an eyebrow and fished it out of his blazer pocket.

"Well Liam can you tell me whose arse this is then.", it was the reminder Louis set.

"Let me jog your memory and read what he wrote 'my arse is ace compared to the girl who wore those xrta small no arse panties, I'm not a cheap sleep, you've fucked up I know I'm the best you've ever had'" Harry smiled.  
Louis was a bit sassy, a nice challenge.

"Okay I slept with Louis but he does not have a boyfriend and I-"

"No no no don't start that I saw him first thing Liam, you see he was in my hotel room not too long ago and he's my pretty little twink to ruin not yours."  
Liam fidgeted in his seat, Harry started looking through his phone.  
He had several messages from Zayn.

"Zayn, why does that ring a bell."

Liam sighed and figured it was better to be honest and steal Louis from him later on when Harry did something Louis wouldn't like.

"He works at the firm too part time and is Louis good friend. He let it slip that Louis was working at the coffee shop and I went to get him. Zayn uh, didn't want me to. Louis was set on calming down for their sake. Zayn and his boyfriends."

"Anything else?" Harry said.  
"He's really protective over them both, won't tell me why but he just said it was a scum bag like me."

"What did you do to Louis."

"I started his whole like for uhm men that treated him nicely."

"Wonderful, see Liam was that so hard? I didn't want to hurt you because I frankly thought we were friends but you know my stance on things that are mine, I should make an example out of you but your honesty saved you this time."

"Thank you Mr.Styles. One last thing though, he works here part time now."  
Harry got up and walked out to the reception area and found him bent over picking up some files. There were several others staring at Louis through their glass office doors.  
\----

"Need some help with that love?"

Louis looked up astounded.

"Harry, what are you doing here?"

"Just checking on a friend, they have been getting pretty sluggish I was worried."  
Louis stood up straight and took the files Harry was holding. He placed them back on his desk outside of Zayns office.

"How thoughtful of you." He went to copy a few things with Harry on his tail.

"I've been looking for you, I found this." He held up Louis iPhone.  
Louis gasped and jumped on Harry forgetting what he was about to do.

"I thought I lost it thank you thank you thank you. I owe you big time."  
Harry smiled.

"How about I take you out." Louis studied Harry's face and removed his legs from Harry's waist much to his dismay.

"I don't know if that’s a good idea."

"Please babe? You can leave anytime if you get bored I’ll call a cab for you.”  
Harry placed his hands at either side of his face.

“I promised I wouldn’t go for dangerous guys anymore”

“And when have I came across as dangerous to you babe?”  
Louis flashed him a smile, "alright, but I have to tell Zayn I’m going home."

"Text him from the car."  
Harry picked a place really far, "are we almost there?"

"Almost babe. Why don't you tell me about your day."

Louis glanced at Harry's hand on his knee and decided to test the waters by lacing their fingers together and going into full detail, if Harry really wanted him he’d listen to his rambling.  
"And then I showed up to work and uh." Louis stopped, that was when he had ran into Liam.  
"You can tell me babe." Harry brought Louis hand to his face and started kissing his knuckles.

"I just felt a bit cheap when I saw someone; they had slept with someone else maybe few hours before they got me in the same bed. I was practically begging for more and they walked out of the room."

"Whoever he is he's an idiot, I'd never walk out on you, you're far from cheap love. That's why I'm taking you to Ritz Charlés."  
Louis looked at Harry in awe, Ritz Charlés was the fanciest A list place around. He'd never been there before it was really hard to get a reservation.  
"I thought you weren't surprised easily." Louis' cheeks tinted pink and he looked away.  
Harry turned Louis to face him.

"Ah ah love you love so pretty when you blush, don't hide it from me."  
Louis tuned even pinker and Harry leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"Thanks for listening Harry."

Harry pulled up to the restaurant and opened his door before the vale had the chance.  
Louis smiled brightly and walked with an extra swing in his steps. Harry chuckled behind him and brought Louis to his chest.  
"Brings back memories."  
Louis smiled again and Harry bent down to peck his lips.  
Harry lead them to the host podium.  
"Styles for two, in a more private booth if you will."  
The girl there rolled her eyes and popped her gum at them.  
“We only have one in the center take it or leave it.”  
“That’s not what I asked for, doll.”  
“listen I said take it or leave it there’s another place down the street-”

"Do we have a problem here?" A waiter passing by heard Harry’s voice and shoved the girl aside unceremoniously.

"Not at all Mr.Styles it's a pleasure to have you here, she'll be gone by the time you sit down I can assure you. Follow me to your table please, dessert is on the house as an apology for her she obviously was wrongfully hired I'm so sorry."  
Harry dismissed the waiter’s words and Louis curious gaze as they were lead to a booth in the corner of the place.

"Private enough sir? We could get you a dinner room if you want."

"No this is perfect thank you." The waiter looked thrilled and took their drink orders.  
Louis was impressed, Harry slid him closer so they were pressed on each other’s side and he brought his arm around Louis again except this time Louis cuddled into the embrace.  
Harry was all tender touches and kisses the whole meal, Louis was simmering in it.

"What'd do you do Harry?"

"I manage a family business."

"Sounds interesting."

"It is love, maybe I'll show you the ropes of it."  
Louis laced his fingers behind Harry's neck and brought him in for a brief snog. He squeaked when he felt Harry's hands squeeze his thigh.

"Dessert love?" Louis kissed him for a bit more and nodded.

"Chocolate truffle good?"  
Louis nodded.

It was a bad idea. They were covered in chocolate syrup and sticky because Harry thought it would be a fun game to feed to each other without looking. Thankfully the waiter left a lot of wet naps and smiled at their antics.  
"You missed a spot." Harry sucked on Louis neck, "right,there."

Louis was so fond of Harry by the time he pulled up to his driveway and walked him to his door, the obvious authority he held towards everyone else just made Louis stir below the belt.

"Thanks for dinner Harry." He laced their fingers together and was about to go on his tip toes when his door was opened by a blonde.

"There you are Boo I was worried you forgot about me! Oh." Niall looked at Harry.  
"Harry this is Niall, Niall Harry."  
Louis watched Niall carefully before he broke out into a grin and hugged Harry.

"Nice meeting you mate." Harry was taken back and pat Niall.

"Likewise." Louis stifled a laugh.

"Shush boobear." Louis glared at Niall.

"Boobear? It's cute, fitting." Louis swatted them both and shooed Harry away.  
"I'll text you."  
Louis waved and lead Niall in.

"Sorry he showed up out of nowhere and took me to dinner at this really nice place."

"Got it on in the backseat?"

"Niall!"

"Honest question mate."

"We did not the most we did is snog a bit but it was really nice, he didn't even try to take my pants off."

"Wow Lou, I think it was a proper date. Did he open your door and that shit."

"Yes it was cute he was so charming, but get this he was treated so highly like I'm sure they fired a girl who rolled her eyes at him."

"Do you think he really is in that mob shit?"

"I don't know, but I don't really care Ni. I was feeling so shit after Liam and here he comes and whisks me away for a bit. It was nice. Just don't tell Zayn yeah?"

"A bit too late for that."  
They turned and saw Zayn leaning on the wall eating an orange. He had a habit of slipping in unnoticed.  
"Louis I just want you to be careful. A red head came into to the office after you left and he was a bit shady."  
"But it wasn't Harry," Louis pleaded, "you guys had at least three other shady people in the office today alone."  
He felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He fumbled trying to get it out sand saw the sender. 'Harry S.'  
"What's all that stuff by the door anyway?"

Louis jumped up and raved to the front to see boxes with Burberry splayed across the top and two blue boxes.  
"Liam's apology." Niall laughed and Zayn just shook his head dragging the boxes inside since he knows no neither will help.  
Louis went through the boxes and tried on a lot of the things.

"Ni this blue is off I think it will go better with you. Look Zaynie it's his eye color." He pulled out a golden brown looking button up, "and this one is yours! You guys will look so cute for my birthday! I was thinking-"  
"Louis we discussed this already we could only do brunch." Zayn cut in.  
Louis sighed, "but what will I wear then."

"Easy, your birthday suit." Niall looked dead serious and Louis began to smirk.

"No. Wipe that off your face, we're going the same diner not too far from here. Nothing crazy."  
Louis pouted until he opened one of the blue boxes and found the watch he wanted. The other contained a really nice tennis bracelet.

"Holy shit that looks like its-"

"All white gold and diamond embezzled." Niall whistled, "the photographer on the shoot was raving how much she wanted one but it was either that or her rent."  
"She obviously doesn't have her priorities straight." Louis clasped it on Niall and Zayn nearly hit Louis upside his head.  
His phone buzzed again.  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthday smut scene and domestic cutesy things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I remastered the last chunk of the second chapter and decided to split it in two and try "proper" smut so this isn't much of an update but it's something... I don't have a beta and updating this will take time because college is kicking my butt. This might be put on hiatus until the semester is over but I'm still 50/50 on it. Enjoy.

They had several dates and surprise meetings within the week and Louis was feeling the best he'd felt in a long time. He felt cared for. Niall rolled his eyes whenever Louis mentioned Harry but it was just out to poke fun. Zayn was still uneasy but he was warming up. If he made Louis gush like a teen girl then it couldn't be so bad. They hadn't slept together yet and that was a record for Louis.  
He was at the firm straddling Zayn in his chair trying to choke him for making him come into work on his damn birthday. The more important question was why the firm was even open but apparently they work until 10 am then get three weeks off so it wasn't so bad but still.

"Am I interrupting something?"  
Louis jumped off of Zayn, "no I was just trying to kill Zayn, the usual." He shut up when he fully turned to Harry and saw him with a big bouquet of roses.

"I wanted to surprise you." Harry looked awkward with his toes pointed in and a nervous smile on his face. It's highly possible he had never done this before and Louis felt himself barrel in to Harry who didn't even budge an inch.

"These are for you, twenty of them."  
Louis took them in his hands and gave Harry the most blinding smile with the skin around his eyes crinkling.  
Zayn watched the whole encounter and it won him over.

"Harry, why don't you join us for brunch." Zayn looked up and knew it was the right thing to say when Louis gave that smile to him.  
Louis was jumping in place leaking happiness everywhere.

"Niall texted me he's there already, here's the address," he ripped a paper of the legal pad handing it to Harry,"I'll shut some stuff down and be right behind you guys."  
Louis pulled Harry in for a kiss and held his hand on the way out.

"Seat belt love." Louis huffed and obeyed Harry.  
"One second," he reached into the glove box and pulled out a sleek black velvety box, "open it."  
Louis eyes Harry as he opened it and was met with a gold neck lace.  
Harry took it out of the box and clasped it around Louis neck.

"Perfect." He kissed Louis collarbones that were now attenuated by the piece and bit roughly into his left clavicle. It was dancing on the line between painful and pleasurable for Louis.

"Let's save the birthday sex for my flat yeah?" Louis sounded out of breath already.

"Course princess."  
Out of anyone else's mouth he would've hated but it was Harry and he made everything sound good.  
Harry had been dying to get into Louis pants but he was trying to get on his good side and charm his way in. Today had actually been the first time he delivered flowers to someone and surprised someone without having them six feet under.

"I'm actually glad you're here Harry. Usually they end up all cuddly and have to leave to see their families before we even finish eating, I'll at least get to finish my meal this time without having the waiter trying to get me wasted so early in the day."  
Louis turned up the radio and hummed along as if what he said had no weight to it but Harry felt what he did. Ed was great but he had a family to see too and so did a lot of the other guys. The only ones around at that time were roughed out, emotionless, and the best in the business. Not good company though.  
"It's right over here." Louis pointed to a small family style diner.

"You've been here before?"

Louis smiled at Harry and pat his knee, "a story for another time Hazza."

Harry pulled in to the almost empty parking lot and helped Louis out of his range rover.  
Louis pulled Harry into the diner and into the booth beside Niall.  
"Harry man, good to see you here I was a bit worried about leaving are little boobear alone." Louis kicked Niall’s shin and the bastard just laughed.

"Mate you’re so weak the kick felt like something was just tickling my shin. Harry take care of this poor man."  
Louis huffed and Harry laughed.

"Of course, I won't let'm leave my sight."  
The brunch was very brief, Zayn got him a pair of booty shorts and tights while Niall gave him an assortment of panties and a tiara he promptly placed on his head.

"I hate you guys." They were cooing at him until he pouted.

"We're kidding Lou," Zayn pulled out a black jumper and a pair of vans, "since we know you love that but would never buy them for yourself."  
He kissed them both and they had to catch their flight.

"I'm not so hungry anymore, can you take me home Harry?" Louis sniffed.  
Harry eyed him and threw a few bills on the table. However, he stopped Louis before he could get in the car and leaned him against the passenger door resting his forehead over Louis.

"What's wrong."

"Nothing Harry I just-"  
Harry gripped Louis neck lightly, "Don't lie to me Louis we have never lied to each other and I'll be damned if it starts today."  
Louis should have felt intimidated by the gesture but it was comforting and Harry; it didn’t really hold any weight even though red flags should have went up.

"I just, I’m horrible at being alone and if we stay longer I'm going to get all clingy and you have to leave." Louis was trying to will his tears back in.  
"And why would I leave my little boo on his birthday?"

"Because it's Christmas Eve and everyone has family to go to, I stay here and drink until I can't see." Harry sighed and brought Louis to his chest.

"I'm not going anywhere Louis, I have no family to visit. It'll be just you and me. Sound good?" He felt Louis nod on his chest.

"No more crying or lying now got it?"  
Louis nodded again but Harry pulled back so he could look Louis dead in the eyes.

"I'm serious Lou, no lying."

Louis nodded again, "okay."  
Harry brought his lips over Louis as he parted his and licked into his mouth. Louis gripped the ends of Harry's shirt and bunched them up in his palms as the kiss kept getting heated and they slowly were starting to rut against each other.

"Let's go baby." Louis pouted at the loss of Harry's lips but hopped into the range rover.  
"I have something else for you." Harry reached under his seat and pulled out a scarf with the monochrome HS on the end where a designers name would usually be. He pulled off the scarf he was wearing and switched it.

"Matches your eyes."

Harry started the engine and got on the road.  
"You know I've always wanted to try something, and I think it would be a good thank you."

"Oh?"

Louis reached over and popped the button off Harry's jeans and undid his zipper.  
He slid his hand underneath and felt Harry twitch.  
He worked him up until he felt him hard and kept telling Harry things to egg him on.

"My hand is aching just from feeling you Harry I can't imagine how you'd feel inside me."

"You feel so thick."

"I want you to gag me with it make me your pretty little-" Harry let out a loud groan and Louis pulled him out. He was a bit awestruck, Harry was so thick. Even the vein on the underside of looked as if it were straining.

He heard Harry laugh, and stick both his fingers in Louis mouth.  
Louis lapped them up and deep throated them until Harry's knuckle hit scratched his gums. Harry groaned deep in his gut and removed his fingers in the same second Louis placed his mouth over the head of his dick.

He lapped everything up and sucked on his head until he came without warning.  
Louis tried to swallow it all but towards the end bit Harry had slipped out of his mouth and got his lips.  
Louis sat back but not before Harry caught his chin and swiped up everything around Louis lips and chin before pushing in into his mouth.

"Fuck you look so hot right now I can't believe you just did that."

"That's was just the tip of it babe, literally. I didn't even get to see how much of you I could take."  
Harry praised the universe for not letting him hit something or swerve off the road and made a mental note to carry lube and condoms in his car from now on just in case.

"Your turn babe but I'm driving."  
Harry snaked his hands straight to Louis dick.

"Think you could get yourself off like this?"  
Louis undid his zipper and button but Harry stopped him from tugging his pants down.  
"Exactly like this baby." He whined but started to rut against Harry's palm and Harry worked his shaft.

"Fuck Harry." Louis placed his palm over Harry's on top of his pants and added pressure. He started thrusting upwards and Harry cupped his hands and let Louis fuck it until he came with a high pitched wine.  
Harry looked over at Louis looking a bit wrecked and smirked before removing his hand but Louis grabbed hold of it and licked it clean.  
"I'm all sticky."

"Louis the panties princess."  
Harry pulled up to a building.  
"I have to pick something up, I'll let you get cleaned up." He pecked Louis on the lips and got off and Harry's words gave Louis an idea.  
He still had Niall's gift in the back and Harry liked feminization him, not that he minded it was actually pretty hot.  
He hopped to the backseat and took off his boxers and pants and used the boxers to clean himself up proper. He didn’t know how long Harry would be gone so he had to hurry.

He riffled through some of the panties Niall got him and choose pale pink see through ones with a good sized bow on the back.  
He slid them on his legs and praised Niall for choosing this material, it felt nice. He tucked himself in and rearranged a few things before throwing on his pants and going back to the passenger seat in time to catch Harry closing the trunk door and making his way to the front.  
Louis took a deep breath before Harry opened the door.

"Get what you needed?" Louis leaned over.

"Yeah."

Harry drove and was happy hearing Louis singing along to the songs on the radio and was pleasantly surprised to find that his voice was quite beautiful.  
Louis led Harry inside and went to pee.  
He always had a weird habit of not feeling like peeing until he got home then it hits him like a freight train.  
Louis relived himself and fixed his hair. Harry had done a good job of rucking it up. He also changed his shirt to a more comfy cotton one.  
Once he was happy with his appearance he went to the living room but found it empty.

"Harry where are you?" He stood still for a second.

"In your kitchen Lou." Harry replied.  
Louis padded over and came face to face with Harry and a white princess birthday cake with a single candle.  
Louis took a photo with his iPhone.

"Happy birthday princess, blow your candle out." Harry stepped forward and took off his button up to revel a plain black tee.  
Louis bent down and blew out his candle. Harry pulled another present from behind him.

"I saw this and thought you'd look perfect in it." He held up a dark blue button up with hearts printed all over it. It was the same shirt he had been looking for everywhere; he'd saved a picture of it on his phone and cried to Niall when he gave up hope in finding it.

"Harry, it's, I can't even." He felt as if his competence was depleting and then Harry smiled so hard his dimples shown through. Louis was so happy he could cry.

"What did I say about crying princess?"

"It's just I haven't had a birthday cake in a long time and then that shirt is perfect and you're still here."  
Harry kissed his forehead and placed the shirt on a vacant chair before grabbing a glass of milk and a fork for Louis. He sat and brought Louis into his lap sideways.  
Louis was the happiest he'd been on his birthday for a long time. He swung his feet a bit as he ate some of the cake Harry bought him and gave him some as well.

"Is this what you got off the car for?" Louis asked.

"Yeah, I had it ordered to deliver but I thought this would be better." Harry started trailing kisses down Louis neck.

"I have an early present for you." Louis hopped off of Harry.

"Help me undress will ya?" Louis huffed.  
Harry got up and threw off Louis shirt and moved to his pants. When he pulled the zipper halfway down he gasped and stopped.

"What-what are you."

Louis lightly shoved Harry back in his chair and finished unzipping his pants. He turned around and slid them off his body bending forward to get them off his feet and if he wiggled his arse a bit then so be it.

Harry pulled him back and Louis shivered when he felt Harry's hands grip his hips.

Louis started to feel a bit self conscience until Harry's started to grope his arse and kneaded into the flesh still covered.  
Harry slipped his thumbs under the material and forced it up into Louis arse cheeks.

"So beautiful Boo." He sounded a bit shaken and when Louis attempted to turn Harry dragged him onto his lap and he felt a certain endowed thing under his bum.  
Harry spun him around laid him out on the table nearly knocking the cake off but Louis whined so Harry moved it.

"Can't ruin my first princess cake."

Harry grunted and spread Louis legs so his prick peeked out, curious to see how bendy he was he kept pushing on his knees.

"Fuck me Harry please, I'll show you how flexible I am later but I just really want you in me, now."  
Harry huffed and tore the panties off of him. Louis was getting antsy without much contact so he sat up and attached his legs around Harry's still clothed hips. He brought his hands around Harry's shoulders and brought him in for a heated kiss teeth scraping and lips bruised.  
Harry picked Louis up by his thighs and gently pressed him up against the wall.  
Louis was rutting against Harry's torso while he got his dick out.  
"Lube?" Harry huffed out still attached to Louis lips.  
"In my room."

Harry carried Louis to his bedroom with a few stops to continue snogging and gently laid Louis out on the bed beneath him.  
Louis removed one of his hands from Harry's curls and reached in his dresser for the lube to hand to Harry. The bottle was still sealed and Harry quirked an eyebrow at Louis.

"Never have done anything with anyone in this flat, maybe just wank myself in the shower."  
Harry attacked Louis neck distracting him while he pushed his finger in and another before he had time to adjust too much. Soon Louis was pushing back and moaning.

"One more."

"No I can take it promise."

"I'm pretty thick babe I don't want to hurt you it's your day."

Louis huffed and Harry added the third finger aiming for the bundle of nerves that would have Louis withering beneath him.  
Louis let out a higher moan, Harry was nudging his prostate with his ridiculously long fingers.  
Then he was pushing into Louis and grinding and thrusting right into the bundle of nerves. Harry was quick to kiss away any tears brimming at Louis eyes and swallow a few of his delicious moans.

Louis knew he probably looked really fucked out but he didn't care, he felt so full. It took two more thrusts from Harry before he came without being touched. He clenched almost unbearably tight around Harry and it was enough to push him over the edge with a deep moan.  
He was starting to pull out but Louis stopped him.

"Stay in for a bit, feels too empty." Harry understood he needed to wind down and waited patiently until Louis told him to.

He tied the condom and tossed in into an empty bin by the bed.  
Harry laid back and Louis started to properly undress him. As hot as it was to be fucked naked while he was still mainly clothed he liked skin on skin contact best.  
Once he was done he admired Harry's built frame and several tattoos peeking out behind his pale skin.

Louis straddled his waist and traced his fingers around the swallows by his chest.

"I forgot you have the libido of a teen still."

"You'll love it." Louis smiled and Harry brought his hand to caress his cheek. Louis leaned into the touch and kissed his hand.

Louis sat back on hips and Harry meant for the words to die on his tounge but once the visual popped in his head it was hard not to get hard again, "does the princess want to ride my cock?"    
  
Harry reached for the tiara on the dresser and placed it on Louis head prushing back the sweaty fringe.  
  
Louis wet his lips and hid a blush, dirty talk was one of his kinks, "yes daddy can I ride your cock? Like a pony? I'll be good I promise."    
  
Harry groaned and Louis started to grind back onto his pelvis feeling Harry's prick sliding between his cheeks easily due to the amount of precum coming from his tip.    
  
"Fuck, call me that again princess." Harry placed his hands on Louis hips and bent him over so they were face to face ans panting into each other's mouths toungues messily meeting.    
  
"Dadd-eeee" Harry had slipped his thumb into Louis while he wasn't focused and started to press into his deliciously pink stretched out walls. Louis rocked back onto Harry's thumb and squished his cheeks together trapping Harry's dick in his plump arse. Harry let out a moan and smacked his arse, "let daddy see you baby."   
  
Louis hopped off his lap and swung his right leg over Harry and sat back scratching at the elder's thighs. Harry slapped his prick on Louis cheeks and watched it bounce with his arse.   
  
He got the sudden primal like urge to tear him apart completely until he was screaming over and over and over.   
  
That thought was quickly washed away when Louis sat on his prick and took him in one go not hesitating for a second. Moaning at the intrusion, Louis loved the slight burn and grinded his hips making figure eights until he riled himself up enough feeling Harry's thick vein at one point massaging his walls. He started to bounce on Harry with his wrists pulled in a vice grip behind himself.   
  
"Look so good like this, getting off on my cock only." Harry yanked his hair back ward so his chest was arched forward and neck was exposed. He placed kissing along his jaw and cheek before settling on sucking at his pulse point. It was almost too much for Louis, the ache in his muscles was becoming unbearable and his ribs were on fire.    
  
His mind was set at ease when Harry jabbed at his prostate and he felt a wave of pleasure run through him, a loud whine leaving his mouth.    
  
"That good babe? Right. There."    
  
Harry angled his hips to jab straight into the same spot that had Louis a whimpering mess. He felt up Louis thighs and noticed them shaking about to give way, "stay up right for me princess don't fall or daddy will have to punish you."    
  
Louis moaned and felt his thighs start to betray him.   
  
"I can't daddy its-"   
  
He fell back directly on Harry's prick right when he thrusted up and he was gone squeezing tight around Harry and cumming all over himself.    
  
Harry was gone the moment he flelt Louis tighten and cry out his name cumming inside Louis marking his insides.    
  
Louis fell back into Harry finally able to move his hands out of the tight grip and catch his breath using the body beneath him as a guidance.   
  
Harry gently rolled them over and pulled out of Louis relishing in the way his cum dropped out. He never was one for not using a condom because of the mess but Louis body was just made to wreck in the filithiest of ways. It made Harry want to do things he would have never figured he was into like someone calling him daddy and a thought passed through his head. Louis had disobeyed him.  
  
"Princess, it's time for your punishment."    
  
Louis whined, muttering out how it was not fair, he tried really hard but Harry had none of it and shoved two fingers up his bum cutting off his speech.   
  
It was too much too soon for Louis. He could still feel his pulse through his stomach.    
  
"Please please please I'm sorry I'll try harder next time it hurts-"    
  
Harry used his left hand to bring a hard and loud smack to Louis left bum cheek causing his skin to turn a lovely red shade.   
  
"Harry! Ow! Oh my god."   
  
He focused on working another finger in and jabbing his prostate repeatedly. Louis was sobbing and moaning high with little 'uh's falling out rhythmically. His hole was being abused and he despite the over sensitivity he felt as if he was on fire and floating at the same time.    
  
Harry kept his fingers in and decided to add his tongue until the mix switching from nipping at his thighs and biting into the soft flesh of his arse practically chewing on his rim leaving marks everywhere he felt was necessary.    
  
Louis could feel harry still behind him but he starting to float in clouds feeling purely blissful.    
  
He heard a faint buzz of a voice and felt a slight tug at his abdomen but it only added to his high.   
  
"Come back to me boo. Need you here so I can properly cuddle you."   
  
Louis slowly started to come back to it focusing on the vibration of a voice he felt and the soft kissed being peppered all over his face. He focused his vision and was met with the same unruly grin that had him weak at the knees    
  
"Harry."    
  
"There you are." He nuzzled into Harry's neck and rolled over so he was laying on Harry's chest with his hand on his heart.   
  
"I've heard of subspace but fuck Hazza, it was amazing we have to do it again. I don't think another dick will satisfy me after that, that was  like the best fuck ever."

  
"Well you won't be going anywhere near another dick beside mine so that solves that. And it was hot as fuck but I think you need to do a bit of research besides me googling how to bring you back while you're out of it."  
  
"You just have to keep providing mind blowing orgasms. I swear I don't think another dick could satisfy me after you but if you want me to research all you're going to get is an even shittier google search so..." He noticed he was wiped clean of cum and his tiara was off who knows where.   
  
"How long was I gone?"    
  
Harry kissed the top of his head, "didn't keep track."  

~

They spent Christmas doing much of the same except Christmas movies played in the background and they drank hot chocolate while exchanging some stories.  
They were currently on the couch enveloped in each other watching Rudolph.

"I use to watch this all the time with my mom, she was a bit obsessed with reindeers."

"Lou, what happened? You talk of family but never about them, did they die or something?" Louis sighed and Harry's ran his fingers up and down his spine.

"I'm the one dead to them Harry. She remarried when I was fourteen to a guy who never had any children. He never liked me to start but then they got pregnant twice and I just didn't fit in with them anymore. I was too loud and liked other boys. He paid me to leave them alone and she let him, packed my bags and got the taxi too. I thought I was going to end up in a gutter but a man in a suit saw me crying by the station nowhere to go and offered me a nice life and a room of my own in his big house, even enrolled me in online schooling. I thought it was the best thing ever and then I couldn't get enough of it. I mean I know he just did all that for the sex but s'all I was good for. Sometimes I wonder how they are but I know they don't give a shit about me so why should it matter but I just want a family this time of the year. Everything is just so depressing when you're alone."

"Hey, you're not alone this year are you?"

"No, I'm not."

They spent the week in the flat with Harry actually using the food in cupboards to make things and Louis distracting Harry every time he'd allow it. 98% of the time was spent nude so that helped with the nonexistent need for the curly headed giant to go get clothes. They were both enjoying the time off from the rest of the world and any jobs they had. Harry berudingly developed some serious feelings besides lust for the younger boy.

When Harry did have to leave Louis made a show of clinging to him like a koala which was quite amusing to Harry since Louis was light enough to not be a burden while he's moving about.

"Boo, I was planning on bringing you with me and showing you what I do exactly, and keeping you there all for myself. Go put on the shirt I got for you." He patted Louis bum and he hopped off of Harry's waist.

He got an idea and went to put on the tights Zayn got him as a joke. He had tried them on and his bum looked fantastic enough to have Harry's mouth watering.  
He didn't get past two steps in front of Harry before he was thrown over his shoulder and onto his bed face first.  
\--  
"Now get dressed proper and no tricks this time." Harry buttoned his pants back up and helped Louis up onto his feet. He was naked from the waist down.

"The tights were actually pretty comfy Harry I think you owe me a new pair." Harry snorted.

"So you can prance around in them for someone else to see no thank you, this" he grabbed Louis bum pretty roughly, "is only for me." He landed a sharp smack across his bum and let him go.

"Well if you're going to get physical about it." Louis huffed, the tights were actually comfy and felt so smooth on his legs.

"I'll be waiting in the range rover." Harry kissed his cheek before leaving Louis to it.  
Out of rebellion he changed his shirt to one from the line Liam got him and a pair of jeans so tight they looked painted on and a pair of plain black slip ons.  
He double checked nothing was left on, pats his pockets for his phone, and locked all the doors and windows.

He hopped into the passenger seat purposely smiling brightly at Harry's clenched jaw; he was going to have fun testing the boundaries with Harry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is feeling less like a princess and more like last weeks fling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry this took so long and is so shit and short but I hit a bit of a writers block and my grades need my full attention for a few more weeks. Also, I didn't intend for Louis to run off originally but it just fit and its thrown off my timeline for the story a bit. Forgive me?  
> Comments and kudos motivate me to write faster! (;

Louis turned up the radio as Harry drove and laid back to take a nap.Harry noticed Louis phone buzz and picked it up from its place between the two in the cup holder. He typed in the pass code and saw the picture message from Niall; he was smiling at the camera while Zayn’s face was buried in his neck with the message _'he said he's created a monster but good on you I'm sure the booty shirts will look ace'_ Harry was a bit confused (more or less curious) so he scrolled up further to a photo of himself with Louis cake.

Lt- he looks **soooo** dangerous 

Nh- haha!wey hey good one z said to sit on it 

Lt- I would but the panties you got me would get ruined 

Nh- I tink Harry will ruin!! 

Lt- tights are wrecked 

And then the message he just read. He underestimated the friendship between the two, Niall might be the one he has to watch out for. Harry placed the phone back in its place and poked at Louis’ cheek until he stirred swatting his hands at the disturbance. "Almost there babe." Louis huffed and stretched out making a cute little puff of air come out and hit the window. He reached for his phone from its place and smiled at the text illuminating the screen.

As much as Zayn gave him shit for dating assholes, he sure did look like the “bad boy” type corrupting the little blonde Irishman and was prior to their dating. Niall did a number on Zayn and has’m wrapped around his obnoxious little finger. 

Harry pulled up to an intercom and buzzed himself into a long drive way. Louis saw two people standing outside of double doors of the biggest place Louis had ever seen and believe him when he says he has seen plenty. It was fashioned like the mansion from fresh prince except it was well, well guarded.

"Wow", Louis breathed out as Harry sighed. It was probably the last time Louis would see him as something other then the notorious mob boss and killer when needed. With one final sigh he reached over and brought Louis' lips to his own. Harry broke the kiss quickly so he could shut off the car. He walked out of the range rover and opened Louis door but blocked him from getting off. He could not have Louis break whatever they have going on.

"You like this right? Us?" 

"If you haven't guessed I am quite fond of you Styles." Louis pulled Harry in to rest his forehead on his. 

Harry tested the waters, "If you get off here it's a lifetime deal love, you'll always see me." Louis pretended to ponder it, "I don't know seeing your mug all the time does sound like a horrid deal." 

"Alright off with you." Harry plucked Louis out of the car and threw him over his shoulder despite his very manly squeak he will claim to wits end was the door creaking shut as Harry side checked it. "Mr.Styles." A scruffy voice huffed. Harry nodded and went in walking for who knows how long taking so many turns before he set Louis down in front of a flight of stairs.

"Throughout the house there are several uh, business partners of mine working around the clock for me. Third floor is where you will be and it’s going to be off limits to everyone else besides the maids but on the weekends we’re going to be in the pool house far back." 

Louis nodded along eager to ask the most important question at hand, “Do you have a sexy pool boy? Or is that suppose to be me? Because I haven’t cleaned a single thing since birth and-“ 

“Unless you consider an old butler sexy, there is no set pool boy now hush up and pay attention.” Harry led them to various rooms and explained things and Louis still couldn't wrap his head around all the information until he was sat on Harry's lap sideways in his big office chair murmuring how his business worked. "So you are essentially dangerous?" 

"To some people yes." 

"To me?" 

"Only if you keep wearing extremely tight things then I may just be forced to spank you." "Promise?" Harry laughed nodded. "I think you are far more dangerous to me then I am to you princess." 

Harry slipped a finer beneath the band of Louis boxers, “Have you ever had anyone in your office before Hazza” Louis kissed Harrys free palm. “No, this is where I do business babe not pleasure.” Louis pouted, “but you are mine and only mine now so I think it’s only right that everyone knows it.” In a flash Louis found himself with his back on a hard wood surface and pants gone in one go. 

“Fuck Harry, I liked those.” 

“You choose them after I told you not to put on anymore tights.”

“These aren't -“ his speech was effectively cut off when Harry slammed in without any sort of prep or warning. 

“Fuck Lou, you’re still stretched from this morning.”

Needless to say everyone knew Louis was his and off limits after they heard the noises leaving his office. His people were not stupid and what Harry claimed as his own was in point, his own. The first few nights there took some getting used to. Louis was always being watched and things were slowly making their way from his place to their shared room. Harry had told him the extra men around him were only precautionary murmuring into his ear, “I like to protect what’s mine babe.” 

Beside the point, Louis was really missing his friends and any form of social interaction that was not with the stone face men Harry called "business partners". Harry was amazing but he tended to his business a lot more then he had before. He was feeling lonely, earlier in the day he decided to bring it up with Harry but it was a disaster. Foots were stomped, things were thrown, tears were shed and Harry walked out of the room as Louis was still talking. He decided to do the only thing reasonable, show Harry he was not going to put up with being ignored. Louis pocketed his wallet, cellphone, and flat keys before peeking out to make sure no one was in the hallway.

Once the coast was clear he made his way to the stairs slipping through a few rooms whenever someone came his way. He tiptoed to the front almost face palming at his mistake, of course they will notice if he goes through the most guarded part of the place. Scoffing he turned his heel and made his way to a side gate forgotten and covered in moss but Louis saw it the day he ventured outside. It was surrounded by wildflowers and moths. 

Louis whimpered at the thought of his pants getting ruined climbing over it so he nudged and kicked at the door until it squeaked, rather loudly, and opened. He sighed in relief when he saw the cab waiting for him down the block like he had instructed and patted himself in the back for even remembering to call a cab before leaving. 

\---

Louis sat on the couch sipping his favorite tea, "thanks Lili."  
Liam grinned and sat beside Louis throwing an arm around his shoulders offering some warmth, the cab driver drove with his window down the whole way there and refused to turn on the heating. "Anything for you Louis", Liam beamed.  
"I was going to call but my phone died on the way here, I just needed to get away for a bit." Louis snuggled in closer to Liam's side.

"You know I do not mind at all babe. It's nice having you here, what made you come though?" Liam figured he could work the friendly angle back into Louis' good side more or less.  
"You know I don't like being ignored and treated like I'm expendable right?" Liam nodded. "Well Harry thinks he can just brush me off and has me literally sitting around for hours waiting on him. I'm worth more then a few hours at night aren't I Lili?" Louis pouted at the cruel irony and settled for fully cuddling into Liam instead of falling depper into his thoughts. If Harry wasn't going to show him any affection then he would find it somewhere else. No one makes Louis feel like he's not the most important thing in their life. He simply cannot stand for it.

Liam kissed his forehead and tangled his fingers in his fringe, "You are worth way more then that Lou, I'm sorry for what I did and I am sorry Harry doesn't see what he has. He's wasting time with you and taking you for granted and I don't think that's is at all fair to you is it?" Louis shook his head and Liam continued, "Maybe he's not the right guy for you." 

Louis made to sit up but Liam caged him in by his waist and sat him back down. "I'm not sure about that, I just want him to care about me. He hasn't taken me out or done anything special since I've been staying at his place it's like he doesn't give a shit because I'm there now," Louis sighed, he really was doing that a lot now.  
Liam rubbed soothing circles onto his side and murmured softly "I think he needs to miss you for a bit." 

Louis huffed tired of the conversations mood and flipped on the tele snuggling back into Liam's chest resting his whole body. Being angry at someone takes a big toll, it honestly feels like forgiving Harry and just talking it out would have been easier but it's hard to say that now when he's wrapped up safely in another pair of arms.

"Hey Lou?"  
Louis closed his eyes and started to drift off only throwing out a "What" to be nice since Liam did take him in without a moment hesitation.

"Do you want to go to Paris with me? I have to go meet with Zayn and Niall." Louis opened and eye.  
"What are they doing in Paris they're suppose to be at Niall's this year?" Louis was offended his friends lied to him and a bit hurt.

"It was their gift from their families, as an engagement gift. I need to talk to Zayn about a case and I don't want to make them come back after their family went through all that trouble.

Louis bit his lip wondering if Harry would even care he was gone for over a few days or even attempt to search for him. The rational part of his brain told him it was not a good idea to push Harry's patience that far but who gave a shit. Not Harry obviously or he would have noticed Louis was gone by now.

"I'd love to join you Liam."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets angry, Liam is manipulative, and things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long wait for this chapter but I fought a bad case of writers block to get this out. If there are any odd words blame auto correct and leave a comment.
> 
> Happy holidays and kudos if you can catch the slight bit that alludes to Louis birthday.

Harry was frustrated at Louis for picking a fight that was completely uncalled for in his own opinion. He gave Louis a huge house with round the clock servants and had no reason to complain Harry was a little busy and had not given Louis all his attention like before but he had a business to run and important matters to attend to.

Louis was important to Harry but the other stuff took priority. As much as he cared for Louis, the mob could not suffer because he was feeling lonely. 

But he did mean something more than anyone else in his life. 

Harry groaned at the internal struggle fighting its way in his head and got up from his desk to pour himself scotch. He toyed with the bottle while he took a swig of it forgetting the glass all together. He stared at the desk until his mind defogged enough to know he was in the wrong and needed to stop his beautiful boy from crying.

He huffed before making his way back to the third floor until his sober brain caught up with his thoughts. Louis needed to learn he was not always going to get his way. He knew how to play people and Harry was not going to be another submissive sugar daddy to Louis. They had a good relationship going behind everything and Louis needed to learn how to deal with Harry not catering to him every single second. He was more than another rich bloke and Louis had to see that.

Harry stepped away from the door and made his way back to his office to bury himself in whatever he could to not go barging back to where Louis was.  
Hours past before he caught himself napping and decided to make his way to Louis. 

He walked into the dark room and stripped down to his boxers before getting under the covers and searching for the other warm body usually to his left. Harry felt around and could not find Louis under the covers, not even a warm spot signalling he was laying there at all before. 

Harry waited five minutes before searching the other rooms for him and even the pool house out back.

"No no no no this can't be happening", he muttered.

Harry tried Louis cell phone without any luck before he called a very disgruntled Ed.

"It's too early for this Harry. Check the tapes and turn on the GPS on his mobile. You have every thing wired so check if he's made any calls or anything before sending out our boys okay?"

"Yea. It's just, if they have him-"

"It's impossible H, we've got the place covered the only way he could get out was if he walked out himself."

"Yea yea. I'll check the tapes", Harry sighed tugging at his hair.

"Good. Now fuck off and let me sleep." Éd hung up and left Harry to it.  
He played back to after they fought was definitely not happy with what he saw on the tapes. Louis purposely walked right where cameras had trouble following and left uninterrupted by a side gate he did not know even existed.

Harry made his way to Louis flat and found nothing but dust. 

Then the realization hit Harry, Louis had ran off to someone else. Of course. He told Harry he was abandoned and basically craved any attention he could get but he would he damned if anyone gave that to Louis. Louis was his and his only. Harry Styles does not fucking share and he does not let anyone make a fool of him (or toy with his feelings). He was going to find Louis and kill whoever was with him.

\--

Louis was having fun with Liam. He had a private jet courtesy of his company and a lavish hotel suite. He felt pampered and cared for. 

It was a bit peculiar how Liam 'accidentally' got the timing of Zayn and Niall's trip off by two weeks but who was Louis to complain. He couldn't very well travel to Paris on his own and Harry wasn't paying him any attention at the moment.

Louis played with the rose petals in his bath before getting bored.

"Liam, can you come here for a minute?" Louis called, hearing a rustling of sheets before Liam appeared in the doorway with a pair of shorts riding dangerously low on his hips.

"Yea?"

"I have a really bad knot in my shoulders do you think you could schedule an appointment..." Louis voice drifted as Liam shook his head.

"Go to the bed when you're finished with your bath."

Louis pouted until Liam left him to bathe another few minutes. Once he was satisfied with how his skin felt he left the tub and watched the pale pink water wash down. Louis was more than happy Liam had remembered his favorite rose bath gels and soaps. 

He wrapped a towel around his waist and made his way to the bed eating a few pieces of freshly cut fruit to settle his stomach. Louis decided laying face down was probably the best, he might as well try to catch a good nap. Liam watched from the door and waited to pop open the massage oils.

"Perfect", Liam whispered as Louis felt a dip in the bed and an oily substance run down his back.

"Liam-"

"Shh, I've got you Lou. Just relax." Liam rubbed circles into Louis shoulders before spreading the oil around.

"Liam, I don't know if this is right. If Harry-"

"If Harry what? Was here?" Liam scoffed.

"I am sorry to say this Lou but if Harry cared for you he would be here, not me. He cares about himself and his business more than anything else. He does not know how to look after you. Or make you feel special. Or cherish you." Liam straddled Louis legs and hovered over his back, lips pressing into his ear.  
"He is no good Lou. In the end you'll always come last. Not to me though." Liam kissed down Louis neck ignoring the tears streaming down his face.

"I have always put you first. I will always. At the end of the day, only I can treat you the way you deserve, the way you love Lou."

Louis gripped the sheets and bit into the pillow trying to silence a sob fighting its way out of his chest. He wanted nothing more than to tell Liam he was wrong but he made too many valid points. 

"Harry said he cared about me and what we had was a lifetime thing." Louis choked out wincing at how pathetic he sounded but it was true was it not? He was pathetic for ever thinking someone like Harry would keep him around. His time with him had expired. He was foolish to think what they had going on was an actual relationship and not another one of his pulls.

"He doesn't know how to love anything or one other then himself Lou", Liam wiped away some tears from Louis face, "he won't ever love you. He only see's you as a nice place to shove his prick into." 

Louis openly sobbed questioning everything Harry ever did or said, or didn't say.  
"I love you though Lou. Always. Harry never said he loved you did he?"

Liam maneuvered Louis to his back and placed gentle kisses along his collarbone. Louis shook his head and pulled Liam closer until it felt as if their bodies where going to morph together.

"I can take real good care of you Louis."

Liam pulled away the towel despite Louis clutching it close. Louis was still openly crying whimpering out even louder as the last barrier between the two of them was pulled away. It felt wrong being with Liam but it felt so good outwardly being wanted. The little touches and kisses Liam was placing over his body made him feel something other than self loathing. 

Harry's face came to his head more than he would admit while Liam continued kissing and biting sensitive point on his body. 

"Li, I can't do this-" Liam shushed Louis with a kiss.

"You don't have to do anything but enjoy this babe. I've got you remember? I love you." 

Louis shut his eyes and let Liam take over. 

\--

Harry was going crazy trying to find any trail Louis had left behind indicating where he had gone off too. He knew he was no longer in London because none of his men have been able to spot him.

He sent out his personal PI to track him down with no avail. It was as if he just vanished. Harry was at his limit searching and in a terrible mood over having to sleep alone. The person Louis was with had to be in the same business as Harry and good at clearing his tracks. 

Harry sat down and thought of who Louis knew with that capability. There was Zayn who worked with Liam and- Liam.

Liam. Harry gripped the edges of his desk to stop his rage but failed and flipped the huge thing aside. The bastard stole Louis from right under him and was probably just waiting until he could run off with him. 

Harry paced through his office until he picked up his laptop from the pile of things aside the turnover desk. Knowing Liam he probably took him somewhere like Venice or Paris. He was a master at manipulating everyone around and will probably have Louis under his belt in seconds. Harry's skin itched just thinking about someone else touching Louis. If Liam laid a hand on him he was dead. He was a dead man walking for even taking Louis in the first place. 

\--

Louis turned in the sheets hoping to feel someone next to him but like the past few days Liam was already up and about. Louis pouted and walked into the living area of the suite to find Liam on the couch watching a French film. 

Liam looked away from the tv to Louis before outstretching a hand and placing him to straddle his lap. 

"Lets go out today Li, we could go to the pool then the shops." 

"Are you getting restless?" Liam smiled. "I can fix that."

Louis huffed, "but I want to go out."

"We will, just after this. I need a bit too Louis, you have to give back in a relationship. Maybe that's why Harry let you go." 

Louis toyed with Liam's shirt, "You love me though right?"

"Of course." 

"Okay then but take it easy my bum is a bit sore from last night."

Once Louis was finished riding Liam they went out to get a proper breakfast and walk through streets. Liam didn't want to go shopping so Louis settled for going back to the hotel pool to tan and soak in the beautiful sun rays. His skin was getting a bit pasty and that was a big no. 

Halfway through tanning Liam got a call and had to go back to the suite leaving Louis to flirt with the pool boy bringing him drinks and keeping him company. He was not in Louis standards with his age being closer to his own but he was very well built. 

Louis got bored with him quickly and headed back to the suite opting for the long way around so he could think without Liam asking him what was on his mind. He really just missed Harry and how they were when he actually wanted Louis. But maybe that was Louis mistake, he let Harry have him too easily. It didn't matter now though because he had Liam and Liam wouldn't leave him. Liam loved him unlike Harry, he payed attention to him every second. 

\--

Harry cleaned off his hands in the sink and tossed his leather jacket into the tub with his shoes to rinse off. He stood by the door as the key card was being swiped on the other side and came face to face with Louis. 

Harry yanked him in and slammed the door before slamming Louis against it and looking him over. There were faint bruises on his hips and neck and teeth marks on his wrists. Harry yanked on Louis shorts only to get slapped and shoved off by a startled Louis running to the bathroom. He tried to shut the door but Harry shoved it back open corning Louis in the shower.

Louis refused to meet Harry's eyes so Harry did it for him by placing his hand under Louis chin and tilting his face up.

"What part of lifetime deal did you not get, love?" Harry ran his fingers along Louis jawline down to his collarbone pressing on the yellowing marks. Louis stayed perfectly still keeping his eyes on Harry worried he'd do something that might upset him ironically enough. Harry pecked Louis lips before spitting of to the side grimacing.

"Filthy, you don't even taste like yourself anymore. The fuck am I suppose to do with you. You left me and let another man mark you as his own." Harry tried to keep the disgust in his voice to a minimum failing to do so the more he thought about Louis being used as another mans plaything. 

"You left me-" Harry used his right hand to grab hold of Louis throat constricting enough to silence him.

"Last time I checked I was the one sleeping alone while you ran off with Liam Payne." Harry tightened his grip until Louis really couldn't breathe then let go. 

Louis shoved his hand away then collided with Harry's chest spluttering out apologies and begging for forgiveness. Harry showed up angry, that had to count for something. He began to think that maybe Liam was wrong but just maybe. 

"Shhh, there is plenty of time to beg later trust me." Louis whimpered.

"I thought you didn't want me anymore you yelled at me and walked out while I was talking then left me alone to cry for hours." Louis held onto Harry.

"You need to get that stench of Liam fucking Payne off you before I can listen to a word you say without losing it. Louis I swear I am a second away from-" 

"Shower with me," Louis whispered.

Harry stepped away from Louis and removed his arms from his midsection spitting out "clean the filth off yourself" before stepping out to where the couch and tv were.

Harry laid on the floor scrunching his eyes shut willing his anger to subside. He vowed to never be as low as the scum bag men that hit their partners but Louis was testing his will. He needed to hit release his anger on something that would not get him locked away in France. 

He shuffled over to the balcony and chain smoked half a pack of cigarettes and ate an apple. His mind was not raging to beat the lights out of someone and his muscles were not contracting. 

Harry got up and went to check on Louis. His last comment had been harsh but he just could not be around Louis until he at least smelled like something other than Liam. The fainting marks he could take care of by replacing but the smell was a constant reminder he slept in the same bed with someone else. 

The bathroom was fogged with steam but over the sound of running water was sniffling. Harry pulled open the glass and saw Louis in the corner of the shower clutching his knees to chest crying into his arms.

Harry stripped his clothes off in a rush and stepped into the shower cautiously sitting down next to Louis and bringing him to his lap brushing back his fringe.

Harry disentangled his limbs and rewrapped them around him self so Louis was clutching onto him instead. He rubbed circles into his back and kept his lips on Louis shoulder. His crying settled into hiccups and the hold he had on Harry got weaker. 

Louis shut his eyes and let Harry carry him into the second room him and Liam didn't step foot in. Harry gently placed him on the sheets and went back to shut off the water and bring in a towel. 

Louis tossed the towel Harry handed him and caught his hand instead. He pulled him to hover over himself and just admired Harry. The drops of water on his skin illuminated the pale skin behind it. He was beautiful and Louis had to go and take that for granted as well.

"You want to tell me what that was about in there?" Harry lowered himself next to Louis instead of over, naturally Louis curled into him.

"I thought you weren't going to want me anymore. I'm too used up. I went and ruined what we had by finding another person but you started it Harry. You kept ignoring me and making me feel like shit. I was vulnerable and just wanted someone to pay attention to me. It wasn't suppose to be a thing. Liam was just suppose to be a friend I could cry to like Niall or Zayn." 

"You're too niave for your own good Louis. I could never lose interest in you. You however, had me replaced in a few hours. You're going to have to be punished for that love. See Liam already got what he deserved but I can't do the same to you. You're still my pretty boy you just misbehaved." Harry traced the patterns on Louis' hips pressing down hard enough to leave more prominent bruises. 

"I'm sorry-" Louis winced as Harry slipped his index finger dry into his hole jabbing around easily enough. 

"You let him fuck you this morning didn't you you filthy slut." Harry growled out.

"I didn't want to," Louis uttered our truthfully. 

"You're going to tell me everything you two did without stuttering while I open you up you hear me?" Harry snarled. 

"Yes." Harry slapped Louis left bum cheek leaving Louis to wince out again.

"Yes what?" Harry grabbed his left cheek and squeezed.

"Yes daddy." 

Harry took some pity on Louis and shoved his fingers down his throat repeatedly causing him to gag until their was spit running down his mouth and tears brimming. His fingers were slick enough to not hurt too bad. He did still care for Louis after all and didn't want him hurt too bad.

"When we first got here he it was just a friendly thing," Harry shoved two fingers in, "uh, then he said I didn't matter to you," Harry curled his fingers pumping them in and out. 

Louis whined recieving a pinch on his thigh warning him, "then uh, missionary I cried through it." Harry kept the same pace nudging his prostate before adding a third finger. Louis was fighting to stay coherent, he wanted to be good for Harry. 

"Then on my stomach a lot, I bit into my wrists so I wouldn't scream your name instead of his." 

Harry was pleased with that answer and added his tounge alongside his fingers. Louis whimpered rocking back to Harry's face earning a nice rub on his bum this time.

"I rode him and that's it. I didn't get off on it like with you daddy. I had to jerk myself off after."

Louis let out a load moan when Harry's tongue rubbed against his walls while his fingers massaged his prostate. Harry enjoyed the noises for another second before pulling off him altogether and flipping him onto his stomach.

"Count them out and don't skip my name princess or we start over. You get fifty." Louis clutched the sheets waiting for the first hit.

Harry took the moment to appreciate how nice Louis looked but he was far from how he wanted him to look. 

Harry ran his fingers over Louis inner thighs carefully avoiding pushing too hard so the first hit would contrast nicely.

He extended his right hand behind himself and let it slap Louis right cheek painfully fast. Louis shouted out forgetting he was suppose to count 

"Princess, that one didn't count now." Harry laughed at Louis crestfallen face before raining down an even twenty two with Louis on board. On the twenty third spank he lost his place and cried out "twenty two" again forcing them to start all over. 

Harry switched up the hits to in include his inner thighs and hips when the skin on his bum was the perfect shade of red and pink with his hands prints layered over eachother. It would bruise up so pretty. 

Louis bum stopped hurting after a while and turned into a numbing sting by the time they hit fifty. He had the sheets in his mouth and hands soaking up his tears, sweat, and spit.  
Harry thought he looked better but still not how he wanted him.

"Daddy is still angry at you baby." 

Louis whined and Harry turned him over smiling as Louis winced when his back hit the matress. Harry pulled him down to the end of the matress until his kness hit the floor. They'll be a lovely shade or purple as well. 

"Open." Harry commanded yanking on Louis hair. 

Louis placed his hands on Harry's hips before doing so and Harry tskd, that wouldn't do. He let go of Louis hair and traced his lips with the pad of his thumb only for it to be sucked in and swirled around by Louis' tounge. Harry groaned rushing to find his belt to fasten Louis hands together behind his back. 

He brought it from the bathroom back into the room ready to tie Louis hands but was met with a shaking Louis the second he revealed the belt.

"No please anything but that! I swear I''ll be good! Anything but that please daddy don't! I'll be good!" Louis shrunk back into the matress until Harry dropped it and opted for tearing a peice of the sheets off to tie Louis hands. 

Harry knelt to do so and placed a kiss to Louis neck covering a fading mark until he sucked and bit it enough to bruise and repeated the motion until his neck was marked with only his mouth.

He stood and tilted Louis head back, lips falling open.  
"Take a breath Lou its going to be the only one you're going to get."  
Louis inahled right before Harry shoved his prick in and triggered his gag reflex. Harry fucked Louis face watching tears fall down his cheeks and spit trail down his mouth to his chest with bits of precum collecting on his lips. He held Louis face down relishing in the way his throat kept squeezing around him. He only let up when he thought Louis deserved a breath. 

Louis inhaled a big gulp of air coughing out all the spit and his mouth had while Harry kept his grip on his hair. He looked down at how wrecked Louis looked and was almost satisfied but he wanted to completely ruin him. 

Harry rubbed himself all over Louis face and let Louis suck on his tip before yanking him back and cumming all over his face. Louis let out a high pitched moan and it took Harry a good minute before he realized Louis came as well. Just from Harry fucking his mouth. He groaned and pulled him up just to toss face down onto the bed.

"You weren't suppose to get off on that babe." 

"You looked too good daddy. Made my throat feel good," Louis rasped out. He was going to be the death of Harry he just knew it.

He couldn't see Louis face but he knew it was smug. Harry spread Louis legs out bent at the knees far enough where his hole was exposed and looking a lovely pink color. Harry couldn't help but nip at his rim before inserting three fingers.

Harry muffled Louis screams with his hand and worked up to getting four fingers. Louis wanted was squirming and being vocal so Harry bunched up the sheets and shoved a bundle into Louis mouth before wanking him off. He was going to cum again and again until it was too painful.

Louis let out a miserable sob before rocking back onto Harry hand now rubbing his prostate and cumming for the second time.

Harry's mouth was watering watching his whole hand be sucked in by Louis red puffy hole. He slapped his right bum cheek again sending Louis nerves on fire and flipped him to get his prick in his mouth.

Louis spit out the sheets and blubbered to Harry begging to stop. He just came and it hurt but Harry coaxed three miserable drops of cum from his head. Harry slipped out his hand and tweaked Louis nipples then bringing the same hand up to his mouth so he good taste himself. 

Louis opened and greedily sucked each of Harrys fingers desperate to be perfect for him. Harry attached his lips to one of Louis nipples nipping and sucking until it was red and puffy then giving the other thebsame treatment. He wanted to leave Louis so sensitive that any touch could set him off. 

Louis started to slip but Harry couldnt have that so he lifted his legs over his shoulders and fucked his thighs raw in a record time coming all over Louis prick and jerking him off one final time.

The room grew heavy with silence after he came continuing to cry. 

Harry took a step back and admired his work. Louis was red and pink with bruises forming all over and his face was beautiful. His cheeks had a natural angry blush and his lips were more prominently pink. He had tear tracks and cum dried on his face. 

Harry untied his hands and Louis lifted them around his neck the second they were free so he could bring his face down to his own. He kissed Harry for the first time in the whole ordeal. 

They looked into each other's eyes and found different things but it was what they both needed. Harry took his time kissing Louis and carrying him to the tub to bathe. 

He laid in the tub with him letting the hot water sooth how rough he had been. Louis rested on his chest and let himself be cared for and washed.

"You're my priority from now on okay?" Harry brushed back Louis fringe and gentley placed his lips on his forehead feeling Louis nod under him. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to sleep with Liam, I just wanted someone to pay attention to me." Louis tucked himself into Harry's neck. 

"You won't be able to leave my sight now Lou." 

"Promise?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry deal with a mess of emotions they've side stepped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for mild/slight violence i think and hinting at past abuse and mental instability
> 
> I know this chapter is a mess but I've written it over 5 times already and I can't explain their emotions well yet because they can't even explain them to each other. I promise I'll edit this when it's not 4 in the morning and it'll make more sense when I put up the next chapter.
> 
> forgive me for not updating, this chapter made me want to rip my hair out because dumb boys can't be honest with each other and people are horrible

Harry shivered feeling a gust of wind hit his naked back and disentangled himself from Louis to shut off the air conditioning. He made his way back over to his naked boy and stood over him admiring the way his skin contrasted with the white sheets. He laid back down and brought Louis to his chest, finding comfort in the way he curled right into him in his slumber. 

He ran his index finger down Louis' spine and pressed into the bruises on his hip. Louis stirred for a second before nuzzling into Harry's chest murmuring in his sleep. Harry took another few minutes to map out his back before falling back asleep. His dreams were riddled with Louis but he'd never tell.

They stayed in bed (in their new suite courtesy of Harry) far into the afternoon and exchanged few words dancing around the real subject at hand.

"I'm going to shower, order room service for us and wait." Louis nodded and watched Harry walk into the bathroom. 

With the initial shock of everything gone, both boys were lost in their own thoughts. Louis was pacing trying to think of ways to make it up to Harry, desperate to prove how sorry he really was. 

His mind was running blank and his nails were down to ugly bits unsuccessfully helping his issue.

Louis found himself peeling off his boxers and joining Harry in the shower. He cautiously wrapped his arms around the elders mid section and pressed his lips to his spinal column. Harry exhaled a bit startled Louis hadn't listened to him and did as he was told. 

"I'm sorry I'm an idiot." Louis murmured keeping his lips at his spine while Harry tried to tug his hands off his waist only causing Louis to squeeze tighter. 

Harry sighed and forcibly turned to meet Louis' eyes with his own, "You're not an idiot, never think that babe you're just naive. And other men are more then willing to steal you from me I just didn't think you would make it so fucking easy."  
"Because I'm an Idiot." 

Harry ignored his remark not really in the mood to argue and opted for helping Louis shower. He used the remnants of the small shampoo bottle and then lathered up his whole body paying extra attention to the bruises he left wanting them to stand out perfectly. 

"Put on something and order us breakfast." He tried guiding the smaller out of the shower but Louis only wrapped himself around Harry again. 

"Stop trying to get rid of me, please? I promise I won't be stupid again." Louis held onto Harry until his weight shifted and he was being carried out of the shower and wrapped in a fluffy towel. He laid back while Harry ordered breakfast and toyed with his ankles.

He brought the right one up to his mouth the press a gentle kiss to the bone, smiling against it when Louis giggled about how it tickled. God he missed him.

Harry set his foot back down and went over to his bag remembering how Louis bum still felt a bit warm in the shower, it had to be stinging. 

Louis flipped onto his stomach when Harry got up so he could take some pressure of his bum and thighs. He felt when Harry climbed over his legs and stiffened when he heard a bottle uncap. He was way too sore for whatever Harry had planned. It was going to be hell, not that he didn't deserve it but still, it was going leave him seriously hurt if he was as rough as he was before. He started to mentally prepare and try to imagine he was somewhere else.

Harry felt Louis stiffen and slightly shake beneath him. He tried to press a kiss to his shoulder blade but it only made him inhale a sharp breath. Harry made a note to ask Louis about a few things after he was done. 

Louis was stiff as a board when he felt Harry's hands knead into the flush of his bum and, oh. His thumbs were rubbing circles into his cheeks while his palms and fingers worked over the rest. It felt fantastic, his massive hands had yet another use.

Harry smiled when he heard Louis' soft moans. He really wanted to slide his fingers up his arse and have his way with him but it would definitely hurt his boy too much. 

They stayed that way both happy with what was going on until room service got there with their breakfast. Harry had to sadly get off Louis and let the cream soak in as well.

He put on a pair of briefs and let the room service guy push the cart into the suite. He bumped into Louis shoes, his suitcase, and the couch before Harry caught onto what was happening. The guy could clearly see Louis with the double doors leading to the room wide open. 

Harry snapped his fingers to get the guys attention, he had the decency to look embarrassed. 

"You can leave now." 

The guy stayed planted holding onto the cart, he opened his mouth despite Harry's cold glare. He was seriously getting sick of other men looking at his boyfriend like he was theirs to ogle.

"How much does he cost per night? Like could I get him later-" Harry leaped forward and shoved the guy onto the cart closing his right hand over his throat, using his left to steady the cart so the food would not fall over.

"You do as much as look at him again or even happen to cross our path I will beat the living shit out of you." He tightened his grip watching the guys face color. "If you ever tell anyone or even think about him again I won't hesitate to kill you either, he is mine and only mine." The guy was struggling trying to claw Harry's hand away, he let go slightly only to grip tighter until he was sure the guy was about to pass out then let go completely opting to grab him by his coat. He dragged him to the door shoving him against it to threaten him a bit more to make sure he wouldn't go running to the cops either. He could pay them off but he'd rather spend money elsewhere.

Louis luckily had his head under the pillows to shield the light pouring in so he didn't hear or see anything. Truth be told if he had it would have probably terrified him at his vulnerable state still.

He only brought his head up when he felt Harry trail his lips up his spine stopping right below his ear.

"Foods here princess." 

They moved to the couch to eat while Harry made Louis sit on the complimentary neck pillows to keep some pressure off his bum much to his dismay. 

"I thought I was suppose to be getting punished." 

"My hand print is bruised onto you bum and thighs babe not to mention your knees and all the love bites I left you. Your nipples are also still puffing red." He flicked one to prove his point, Louis winced and jerked away. 

"And I hand my whole hand up your arse until you came almost dry. I think I've punished you enough for now. Eat"

Louis pouted and picked at the food until Harry fed him.  
\--

Bellies full they settled back and watched some films on pay per view. 

Harry watched Louis for the last half of whatever film he chose trying to think of a way to ease into the conversation he wanted to have. He needed to know why Louis reacted so badly to certain things like belts, and why he tensed up earlier. The most obvious answer Harry really did not want to believe. He's hoping it's just a weird phobia of leather or something far away from abuse.

"Lou, why did you tense up earlier when I was rubbing the soothing cream on you?" 

He flet him stiffen again and sighed. "Remember what I said about lying."

"I was preparing for you to uh, be rough with me again." He fiddled with his fingers." I've been bad and I deserved for you to be rough again, I still do. I won't make a big fuss I promise! The cream helped I won't scream through anything unless you-" Harry cut off his rant a bit afraid of how fast he was speaking and what else he was insinuating.

His mind was going through hurdles trying to process Louis' line of reasoning. 

"I already told you I have punished you enough Lou. I am not going to do that to you again much less in the same 48 hour time span. Your body needs to rest, if I even try to finger you it'd sting too much for you to even get off on it-"

"But that's the point! I need for you to show me that what I did was wrong!" Louis sat up frantically throwing his arms around, "I need for you to shove me, slap me, something! Show me you care enough to do some damage."  
Harry reached over and brought Louis to his chest despite his struggling and yelling at him to do other things to him. He held him until he quieted down and stopped shouting. He set him on his lap either leg on his hips. He gently brought Louis face up so their eyes could align.

"Showing you care for someone does not mean you are willing to hurt them so bad that they will not even be able to fucking walk Lou. It means you know when to stop and what is right and what is wrong. I already told you I don't blame you for falling for Liam Payne's tricks. He deceiving and knows how to get into peoples heads, it's why I hired him to work for me in the first place."

"What?" Louis eyes filled with tears again. If he were to continue at this rate he'd cry a whole lakes worth.

"He works for me Lou, since before I ever met you he's been working for me for ages. I've seen what he does to people and I know he took advantage of you. You wanted to believe in whatever past you had with him, he was the good one right? Treated you with respect, bought you more then anyone else, said he loved you yeah?" Louis nodded.

Harry bit his lip trying to think of a way to tell him Liam was a prick without telling him that probably the one 'decent' relationship he had was a sham as well. 

"I'm not saying he didn't but I've seen him treat other people the same way. He likes to have options, like the girl he slept with before you on his bed. She was another one of his play things." 

"How did you know about that?"  
"I keep tabs babe." 

"But, I don't get this then." 

"How about this, you call Niall or Zayn and ask them about their love for each other and how they think someone shows they care." 

Louis shook his head, "No, I know how a normal relationship is suppose to work but we are not under normal circumstances." 

"How do you figure that?" Harry asked gently sweeping Louis fringe from his eyes. 

"Well you have way more money then me and are older and your job." 

"Plenty of people date outside of their own age and financial situations boo. My job is like a cops job only with people on the other side of the law. So are relationship is pretty normal to me, hell I didn't go to comfort you that day because I wanted you to see that I wasn't another pull for you. I wanted you to know that we had a real relationship but I fucked it up and went about it wrong I guess." 

"No I just, I need to know that you'll be there for me no matter what. I want you to drop some things just to have dinner with me sometimes and go on dates more often. I want you to woo me like you were when we first started dating. I need some reassurance because the only way people ever showed me they cared before was by getting angry at me when I did some thing they did not like. It showed that they were paying attention and I know it's fucked up but I don't know another way. I have never had this before."

"I haven't either but I know I'd like to keep you around for a long time." 

Harry tried to kiss Louis but was pushed back away from his face. 

"I need to call Niall."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i had to cut this in half


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More feelings talk. Some slight smut like very slight.

Okay lying is one of Harry's big no no's but Louis figured this one could slide. How the hell was he suppose to explain having memorized his psychologists personal number without having an episode. He could not let Harry see him in that state. 

Louis dialed from the hotel phone praying to god the time difference was not too bad. On the third ring she answered. 

"El it's getting very blurry again, I can't tell-." Louis slid down the bed and sat with his knees tucked into his chest. There was a slight ruffling of sheets on the background before he heard her voice again. 

"Okay, we're going to take a few deep breaths okay? You're going to close you're eyes and start." Louis did as she told and felt his blood pressure even out to a healthier pace then it was a few moments ago back with Harry.

"Now can you tell me what exactly is blurred?" 

"Th-the line. The one that we, no I, set." He let out a shaky breath before continuing, "The yes and no's in a relationship." He felt like he was back with he who must not be named again. Even just saying his name was a fucking trigger in his rougher states, it was pure hell. 

"And what triggered this reaction." "I don't know." 

He kept his eyes shut as Eleanor sighed on the other line. "Louis, remember I am here for you not the other way around. I want to help you get passed this." Louis took another deep breath, "I'm in a relationship, like a proper one not just for money stuff."

"Go on." 

"But he is basically everything I would date for money, he's even older then me by like a decade and it's really hard to see this as a proper thing sometimes. I got him angry and he reacted like the others would but then he rubbed this lotion on my bum and forget what I did. He keeps saying it's not my fault but it is! I'm so stupid, Ni- he was right I screw up everything-"

"Louis you know very well that Nicholas was a seriously disturbed man and everything he ever said or did to you was uncalled for. Nothing you could have ever done deserved what you went through , he is a sick man and his words have no power over you. You are what you want to be." 

"I sure as hell don't want to be stupid and bloody mental yet here we are." 

"You're not, you called me instead of relapsing again. I am very proud of you for that, it is a big step in this."  
Louis sniffled a thank you happy at least someone is proud of him trying to fight his demons.

"But now I am going to suggest you take an even bigger step and talk to this person you are seeing." "I can't, he can't know any of this he won't ever look at me the same and I need for him to not treat me differently. He won't want me if he knows everything."

"Louis Wiliiam Tomlinson your self worth is not defined by your past, if that were true then we all might as well be fucked." Louis sniffled a little laugh, "You're not supposed to curse, you're a proper person with a degree an everything."

"My degree does not define me either Louis, I curse and mess up too. We are all human and we are subject to some faults, they make us the individuals we are today."

Louis stayed quiet thinking over Eleanor's words. Everyone had their faults but his were worse, they had names and prescriptions for his faults. Not to mention he had clearly gained some weight, he could see the rolls of his belly as he sat. He did not have faults, he had deal breaking disgusting stigmas and Harry was too good for him. 

"I think you're wrong." "About?" "Me. I'm hardly an individual I'm like a messed up form of a person with too many mental problems not to mention body issues-." 

Eleanor cut Louis off with aloud huff, "I need you to be honest with me when I ask this." He was silent on the line a bit afraid of what she was going to ask, the whole 'I need you to be honest' line always was hard answer back to.

"Do you think your partner being rough with you possibly triggered this reaction? Do you think if you discussed these types of things it would be easier?" 

And there was the golden question. See he knows he can never have the perfect vanilla relationship everyone wants for him, he's needs the rough passion and firm hand but it was always dancing on the same dangerous line. 

Eleanor took his silence as a yes and spoke again, "I think if you two were to continue this relationship you have to discuss the proper etiquette of it. Bdsm is very dangerous and I know you hate calling it that but this is a form of it and I have to stress the importance of communication. He can hurt you by not meaning to and it could end horribly. As two consenting adults you have to have this talk Louis, you know how dangerous this is for you." 

Louis had silent tears streaming down his face because he knows, he knows how bad this is but admitting any part dealing with this horrible part of himself was like admitting the bastard had won again. He was still effecting his life even though he was nowhere to near him and had not been in years. 

He can't admit everything just yet but he can compromise. 

~~~

In the other room Harry was pacing a back and fourth waiting for Louis to finish talking with Niall, that is until he got a call from said male.

"Niall?" 

"Hey Harry, I was trying to get a hold of Louis but his mobil is off. Zayn also got an email from Liam from Louis saying he was staying with him for a bit but when I called his home no one answered either.

"Okay."

"What I am saying is it'd be best if you put him on the phone right now." Niall demanded and well Harry was a bit shocked. He figured the menacing bravado stuff would come from Zayn but yet again the blonde lad proved to be something else. 

Harry got up from the couch and tip toed over to where Louis was talking and heard him mumble an 'El' before he wandered back to the living area to talk to Niall.

"I was under the impression he was talking to you from the hotel phone, I mean unless he calls you El." Harry sat back on the couch and brought his feet up over the coffee table trying to get comfortable, this was going to be a long talk.

Niall was quick to fire back, "That's his doctor you arse what the hell did you do to him! I swear I'll kill you m'self!" 

Harry straightened his back perking up, "Doctor? For what?" After a few beats of silence from the other end of the line he heard some sniffles coming from where Louis was. Any actual doctor would not take a call from Paris, and what person remembers there doctors number? 

"Shouldn't you know this." "What?" "I'm not stupid Harry I know exactly who you are and I'm pretty sure you at least have some clue about Nick." 

"A bit, just that he was pretty shit to him." "No, pretty shit is not even close to what he did to Louis. Look Zayn's not as nice as I am so if you want to keep Louis safe you have to talk about the shit you guys do. Louis won't bring it up because he just wants to please you but he has specific things you need to be aware of. Talk to him and then have him phone me back on Zayn's." 

Harry bit back every snarky remark on the tip of his tongue for Louis sake before muttering a quick bye to Niall.

-  
Louis wiped away histears and went to join Harry back in the living area determined to speak to him before he lost his nerve. He took one of Harry’s hands and held onto it for reassurance.

“I have some issues as you can probably tell and in order for this relationship to be functional we need to discuss some of them.”  
Harry squeezed his hand urging him to go on.

“As two consenting adults we need to agree on the things that happen and are okay and not okay in this relationship.”

“Okay, like what?” Harry asked, rearranging their positions so they were facing each other. 

“Like the rough stuff? Bdsmish things, don’t get me wrong I love it and think it’s great but we haven’t properly talked about it.”  
Louis used his free hand to fiddle with the loose hem of the cushions only stopping when Harry placed his hand over his. 

“I’ve never really talked about it much to be honest Lou. I just like being in charge of things and it’s just a given if someone doesn’t listen to me they get punished. I don’t really know much about the whole thing.” 

“Okay, in short the dom basically calls the shots but they have to always consider the subs thoughts and feelings as well. It’s how we’ve been going for a while basically except we haven’t been really listening to each other’s needs.”  
Harry nodded somewhat agreeing, Louis had disobeyed him because he didn’t pay attention to him. They were both at fault in a sense. 

“So we just need to work on boundaries, set limits, and communicate better?” 

Louis smiled happy Harry was getting it, “Yeah, like I have some things that I have an issue with punishment wise as well.” 

“Like belts.” Harry inferred.  
“Yes. Belts, canes, whips, and er just extreme things. I can take like paddles but other stuff really freaks me out. I don’t like being hit on my face or chest either, or my hands-“  
Harry titled Louis head up so their eyes met, “I would never-“ 

“Just in case, it just has to be said.” Louis got misty eyes and let Harry kiss away his tears while he continued to talk. 

“I can get mouthy too but you have to be patient and if it gets bad it’s usually just because I need your attention. I need constant reassurance or else I get insecure and my mind goes crazy. I need you to take care of me like you would something you love. And I need you to be firm as well because I need it as much as I need the affection.” 

“I can do that but you have to help me out sometimes and tell me if I fuck up because I know you won’t unless I force you too. I don’t ever want to send you to the hospital for being too rough.” Harry rested his palm on Louis face sighing when he leaned into it. 

“I’ll work on it.” He kissed his palm.  
They spent the evening talking a bit more until Louis started to divert any deeper questions onto why he had the specific limits and what not. He dropped to his knees and sucked Harry off to switch the subject ignoring how his joints protested at his crouching.  
\--  
Louis enjoyed tanning in the private pool Harry rented out for their stay. There were no cute waiters but honestly he only had eyes for Harry. He clung onto him when he could and linked their pinkies as they lounged in separate chairs. He was going to be such a lovely bronze color after all the tanning he'd been doing. 

Harry was still a bit angry at Louis so he was thinking up ways he could make up for it. He shifted in his chair when he realized the perfect punishment for Louis to know not to pull a stunt like this again. 

"I'm not going to fuck you for a month." 

Louis shot up from his chair and yanked his pinky away from Harry's angrily. There was no way he could have heard him right.

"Repeat that Haz I don't think I caught it right." Louis waited for Harry to answer him but he played it off and continued to bathe in the sun pissing Louis off completely. 

Louis walked over to Harry and sat on his legs jabbing into his sides trying to get a reaction. Harry only stifled a giggle and turned when Louis found his ticklish spot right under his ribs. Louis maneuvered himself so he was know resting with his bum over Harry's crotch. He felt Harry start to harden underneath and smirked. 

Not one to be beat Harry reached out for Louis and tugged him forward so their lips could meet into a heated snog. Louis nibbled and tugged on Harry's bottom lip receiving a sharp smack to his bum in retaliation. Harry wasn't going to let Louis get the upper hand.

Louis let out a whine and started to rock his hips slowly feeling each muscle contract as he started to make figure eights above Harry. He really wanted to wind Harry up enough to have him forget his silly idea, because he really needs his cock. He was serious when he said nothing would satisfy him after Harry's dick. 

The chair beneath them started to squeak as Harry gripped Louis' hips and helped him rock back and fourth slowly rising as well. 

Louis reached behind himself yanking Harry from his swim shorts not really caring if it made him look desperate. Harry liked when he was gagging for it anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos/Comments? I'm needy and need reassurances that people are actually still interested in this fic.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://kismetfire.tumblr.com) if anyone wants to chat, see updates, fangirl, creep on my life, or anything really. Comments and kudos are nice too, they're good motivation~


End file.
